Neptunia Re:AdVent
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: When a man thought his life can't get more messy than being captured by an alien nation and loss someone dear to him, fate decides to send him to straight to the peaceful Gamindustri. However, his journey will be filled with every random hardship that life can throw at. Will he manage to live in this alien world? (Oc insert W/amnesia cliche, and crazy plots incoming)
1. Re:1-1: Well, this is a start

**HD Neptunia Re-boot: Advent of a Chaser**

 **Hey to everyone, Thanks for stopping by.**

 **Before we start, I will say for those who "knew" this story before. This will be a "Re-mastered" version of the currently inconsistent, ridiculous story "WOF". There will be altered events since the previous one was more inconsistet than ever(Maybe in par with one harry potter fanfic . . .).**

 **In short, i had to change it since You guys deserve better.**

 **Also, big shout out of "thank you!" to Zergface (and another guy . . . . ) for the Critic-al reviews. I realized my mistakes and I hope this will turn out well for you and the readers.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series(Idea factory and compile heart) and any references found here. I just own the Oc and the story line.**_

Alright, let's chase it! The future that we truly desire!

* * *

" . . .Dude . ."I groaned in response to the voice as I was enjoying a good nap.

" . .hmm? . .. Now what, Kise?" I looked at my spiky Blonde haired friend with my eyes half focused as the afternoon sun stung my eyes. This better be worth my nap time, I just went back from another city on foot. and where we are is the most peaceful hill I have ever set foot on for a while.

 _ ***Wham***_

"Ow, What's your problem? you want to kill me?" he hit me right in the guts.

"We got the go signal already. That's the problem, slacker!" Kise shows me his chat log from his smartphone, as well as pointing a faint white object approaching from afar. My senses are now fully awake as I read it through. I hastily stood up and grabbed a K7 from Kise and hang the straps above my shoulder.

 _"Says the slacker in cooking and scouting"_.

"Oh C'mon man. Get your sneakers on faster or we will be late for the party, rotten butter" Kise says, mocking my weird hair of blonde and a blue pony near my left eye.

"I know that! And I have a name, Dammit. It's Vent" I yelled as I followed him towards a desolated city.

Let's get ourselves a bit of an introductions: I'm Vent, Just Vent. No surnames whatsoever for as long as I can remember. And that blonde guy is Kise, my brother. Not blood-related, despite the identical blonde hair.

As you can tell from our conversation: We are low on food supplies and we have been waiting two days for this moment. "Your ready, Bro?" Kise asked, giving his wide smirk as we hid behind the walls of a .

"Yeah, let's get this on already" I replied, while I armed my K7 magazine." Alright-y then" Kise replied as he take's aim at our target: a cold storage truck armed with barbed wires driving in a hasty manner.

"Tch" Kise fired a three burst shot to the front tires just as the truck turned to our side. The truck came tumbling as it hit the street bump at it's current speed. It landed with a loud thud, right side up.

We ran towards the rash site, and saw someone came up from the cold storage. "Oh great, more work" Kise protested as we ball our palms into fists, the man seemed intimidated as it retreated into the storage."You ain't gonna do stuff, friend" Long story short, we let hell loose inside the storage room.

* * *

"Cheers!"

After our raid, we grabbed the entire stock of meat with us and regroup with our organization. We then celebrate our victory beneath the illuminating moonlight. Kise is currently with the other guys, having a drinking competition using some Vodka while the rest enjoys themselves with our loot and party on. Being the youngest guy, I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, and I don't feel like eating my share of canned food.

And that's why people relied on me as the watcher for intruders tonight. I could understand why i'm here alone thought: We haven't got a nice break for quite sometime.

I plug up my earphone and bust out some random soundtracks from video games because it never fails to pump me up long enough until the next guy's turn comes. I made sure to set the volume to an optimal loudness to remain cautious to both the song and my surroundings.

My eyes gaze upon the view of the desolated lands. North-east from us was sparking quite the rowdy firework display, definitely a good fight is happening right there. "Hey there, shortcake!" a familiar comrade of mine said as she pulled the plug out, catching me off-guard.

"Waaa! Oh. It's just you, Weiss." I groaned to the woman with ridiculous twin white ponytails and a green commander uniform." Just you wait, I'll definitely grow taller than your fancy pig-tails can".

"Hehe~, can't wait for it" she took her grey bean bag chair out and sat next to me.

Weiss is our Ex-leader of this group of ragtag survivors called the "Chasers union". Among the others, she has the most experience about this "War", yet the most relaxed of us all since she recently gave up the leader position to someone else. I asked about this once and she claims that she wants "more rest and less responsibility".

"So what does our White Phantom want with me?" I asked, calling her by her title as a matter of title isn't just for show as she could infiltrate and took control of an enemy base without being noticed in 3 hours.

"Well, I'm here to congratulate for completing our favor. We can at least survive another week with the amount of rations we got" Rations are one of the most difficult items to be obtained since the "Calamity" happened. The calamity started during the greatest "President" election.

I say the "greatest" as the one elected would rule the world, without question. Then the last day, a strange sky fortress decends from the "Heavens' and send judgement to humanity . ..

"Well, Your welcome-"i scratched my head, rather embarassed that i got compliment from Weiss from all people. I don't have any love interest on her, it's . .more like a brother-sister thing . . .Okay.

"Also, I've heard that Kise's man were putting the burden on you again. so i asked one of them to replace you" Huh? i thought it was because no one is good condition. "Alright . . then when will i switch shifts?" I asked, impatient for my rest after all the stuff I did this entire day.

"5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . ..1 . .now" The moment Weiss finished counting her own watch. I detached my head bud and left-

 _*Flash*_

A struck of light from the sky disturbed our celebration, followed by multiple humanoid female figures descending to the ground, armed with their futuristic, large size weapons bigger than the size of a human being. "Just . . . great!" we both said in a sync as we know what this means.

They are here . . . the nation that bought us "the Calamity".

The ATR Nation

* * *

 **Okay, that might be a good part to end the intro.**

 **How do you think? Better? I guess so. Anyway, I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable with the other Re-loaded chapters. Please, Leave critiques and reviews so I could still improve my stories.(I don't mind harsh ones as long as it helps me)**


	2. Re:1-2: Well, Just my f-in luck

Welp, so much for hoping, huh.

The once happy go lucky party had gone 180 at us into a life or death situation as the ATR nation is on the roll for us. Their solders, or "Valkyrie" as we call it, are androids resembling adult women wearing extravagant combat suits and advance weaponry capable of insane defense and offense arsenal no nation could ever dream for. Like those Mecha sci-fi anime?

"Dammit! I should've expected them to hit us eventually!" I earned myself a slap in my cheeks from Weiss. "Listen, no one could foresee exactly when these doll-case could invade us, don't put the blame on yourself for something your not. Got it?" She said furiously. Making me feel bad for throwing that tantrum.

"Y-yes" she calmed down at my response.

"Good, we'll meet up again at our main base!" Weiss rushed in to recover the crowd's moral. Knowing her when it comes to her comrades lives: she'll be this strict tactical genius that would do her best to get them out of tight situations with minimum causalities. "You better stay alive . .i know you still have something to chase!" I can hear her shout from the crowd.

" . . . . .You little, white weissel" and i thought no one knows my purpose of life but Kise.

"Vent! Get your ass over here!" Kise drove out one of our old stock Jeeps, which were parked remotely close to us. Suspiciously, He's looking quite well for someone from a drunk fest.

 _*Bang*_

Someone from our side throws a flashbang to blind our attackers, we drove off as fast as we could. Based on our experience, optic and heat diversion are effective against them for a good 30 minutes, which is more than enough time to get escape. "Hey . . . We're clear, righ-" We were about to calm down until we realize an unfamiliar sound coming from our back.

"No way?" We were shocked as a glimpse of purple soared passed us and halted our path faster than the eyes can follow.

 _*Slash*_

Before we know it. Both of us tumbled on the ground, we looked at dismay as our jeep was sliced apart in two, tumbling a few feet away before exploding behind our enemy. "D-damn, they got improved?" As if this wasn't hopeless enough. Two more Valkyrie joined in, this time with white and black color scheme, armed with an axe and large claymore respectively.

Kise gritted his teeth hardly, his face shows restrained anger in the face of a purple blade. "Vent . .we're done for" I followed him suit as I looked at my surroundings. We're in the middle of an open field against three Valkyrie units, I heard one of them has the strength of a thousand armies. And with no place to hide and our weapons are blown to smithereens with our transport. We're pretty much screwed, even with our gear.

 _*Smack*_

"Ugh . . ." I felt something blunt bashed me in the head. " _damn . . it_ " I fell to the ground, losing consciousness by the minute until I completely blackout.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I soon woke up by a scream of a struggling child. "Let me go!" the shout from the unknown girl disappears in time. I didn't even manage to see her when my eyes were fully open. Just the view of blue walls of somewhere in enemy territory greeted me.

I punched the solid metal floor in what I guess is the ATR's prison. I mean, these solid laser bars must be the work from ATR's technology. It reminds me of the lightsaber from those Sci-fi movies. Which looks amazing actually.

Damn, I'm actually giving them credits.

But I have a question for them: WHY AM I WEARING THIS DAMNED GREEN DRESS?! WHERE IS MY BLAZER JACKET?! HOW COME OTHER GAME VILLAINS CAN'T COME UP WITH THIS KIND OF PLAN TOWARDS THEIR ARCH-NEMESIS BEFORE WORLD DOMINATION?

Dammit, i complimented the enemy. If Weiss knew this, she'll scold me non-stop like a broken recorder. Which I find more terrifying than surviving a Valkyrie raid for a week.

After a minute, I've mentally recovered from my tantrum and found myself staring behind a window: the view of the sky made me it clear that I'm high above the can't do anything against them. Access to this place is nearly impossible with Valkyries swarming the place like flies, and "airplanes" are relics of the past since they were destroyed months ago. And knowing them: There might be more of their base of operation.

I guess this means I won't be reunited with my group on the other side. I see no way people can breach through this tight security and the coordinates is still unknown to me nor anyone in this planet. Rumors said that no one has ever return from the abduction and lived to tell the tale-

" **KKRRRYHHAAAA!"**

My heart nearly leaped out the second a bloody agonizing scream let loose. That's obviously not a Valkyrie unit as they never EVER made physical communication. And that voice is way too high-pitched and disrupted for a human. It gives me the creeps of my life. Wait a minute: They kidnap humans despite having the Valkyries in their arsenal? And our resources . . ..

"H-human experiment" The very thought of them capturing us and our resource makes many sense. They're might be using abducted humans as the media of a new Valkyrie!

This "new" type Valkyrie has existed months ago. Unlike a normal Valkyrie, which would not bleed, but their wounds open up a hollow empty space shown with a dimensional guys actually BLEED! According to a few veterans from the union, someone manage to slay one using one lucky butcher knife throw. I was carrying supplies that time,and we were dumbstruck when someone shows up with lifeless Valkyrie corpse with cuts and almost mistake it for a human.

 _*Shhnng*_

My moment of "peace" came to an end as the glass doors revealed one of the "Valkyries" with black outfit, which flew into my cell room at the same moment the light bars powered down. "She" picked me up with her arms behind my waist and bought me out of the room.

" _Somebody kill me already!"_ These androids just taught themselves how to embarrass their prisoners by forcing them to wear fancy women dresses and taking them out with the bridal style. And the dress I wear is the worst thanks to the hanging chest piece. C'mon, let me switch with the purple parka jacket and stripe blue socks( **Those are called stockings, Bro!)**

"Let me go!" I said as I squirm at her. But shockingly, "she" only had this small smirk on her lips. It's creeping me out more worst than Fr**dy Fa****r's jump scare moments. . . I swore my heart almost shot out off my body.

 _*Siren noise*_

 _*Subject: Black cat has escape the containment chamber.*_

In response to the announcement, The "Dark" Valkyrie dropped me down and left out like some garbage.

This Grape head . . . . To think someone has the power to get off through ATR's security? If she plans to end this, I might as well join in the party of disaster.

"the best way to throw it down is to get everyone in" I started to explore this enemy base. The corridors around were painted with a creepy combination of black and deep crimson. smells like the base of some tyrant.

"Tch, Stupid clothes" I discarded the high heels and tightened the strings of the hanging chest piece before going. I have to wonder who the hell has this dress on though? I don't recall women with Bahamut size chests. If i recall, Weiss's size was a "C" . .this might be " F" size or more . . .

Soon i found a glass window beside me and decide to take a peek inside.

"!"

The next thing I saw made me knock me off guard, that I fell to the ground. For a second there I swore I saw something huge and . .Non-humanoid. Like in those scene where a game introduces you to an immortal ugly hell spawn lurking around your area. "S-seriously . .. " I wiped my eyes as I thought they're deceiving me so I took another peek to assure myself.

And there I saw it: A young, human girl in a white Valkyrie outfit collapse on what I suspect is their operation table: I can tell she's not one of them with her long red hair instead of short blue spikey hair. So far, Valkyrie's are all identical to each other following this strict rules: The purple units have purple twin-braided hair, the white suited ones had either long green pony tails(?) and short blue hair, lastly is the black ones with white long hair.

I could've swore that something more bigger was there, Not this discount anime red-haired tsundere reference. ( **OKAY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!)**

"!" My senses tingles very uneasy, I heard something coming this way . .

 _*Swoosh*_

A grey claymore slash missed me by an inch as stepped aside."Lucky hit, pal-" but soon realize her purpose when she shatters the glass window. which alerted the other Valkyries inside the operation room. "Oh, you little bastard . . ." I said as I realize that she plans it all along. Soon i found myself sprinting for my life, chased by FOUR of them through this dark hallway.

"KARMA'S A BHEEEATCH!" I said, navigating through this labyrinth of technology.

 **Okay, not much to say: I'll do my best to update this ASAP, and school is right around the corner for me so .. yeah, slower updates.**

 **Fact: "Bheaaaatch": . . . You know that Ryuji from P5 couldn't spell the F word, right? Yeah, Vent can't swear just like him**

 **And I need to learn know more about humor because mine is just Unhumorous.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll see you next time!**


	3. Re:1-3: Running around the spaceship

_*Pant pant pant*_

"This is getting annoying" I said while i looked at the increasing Valkyrie group."Whooop" I jumped from a tripwire laser, for an advance civilization they really lack the security issues. I mean, Pitfall traps, arrow traps, rising spikes, and other medieval style traps.

Seriously? but then again, maybe all of their budget went to the strike team.

"wonder what Kise's group will say if they knew this?" For your info, Kise's gather the type of . .. perverts you seen in your generic ecchi manga.

"YOU BASTARD, BEING CHASED BY GIRLS IS A MANS HOPES AND DREAMS!" Yeah . .Thats probably something Kise would throw his tantrum on . .

Huh, wait a minute? is that really his voice?

I then heard the sound of something metal was thrown to the floor, right below my feet

 _*PSHHHHH*_

"Gaah!" a thick fog surrounded the entire corridor in a fast rate. "Now's my chance"

I quickly enter what seemed to be a damaged door, it looks like someone went haywire and broke loose through the prison. "this must be where they contain Grape head" Man, this guy just wasted this room: the walls are filled with inhuman size holes, the security lock was busted beyond repair, and theres a corpse of a Purple Valkyrie, bath in blood, impaled through the laserbars.

I found myself smirking instead of disgusted, seeing corpses of Valkyries has become a routine for me thanks to our "doctor" asking us Valkyrie corpse for her examination.

"HEY, SHORTSTACK!"

 _*Pow*_

A decent "welcome" punch landed a bit below my solar plexus. Decent, but powerful enough to send me off to the wall. "K-kise? Thats really you?" I winced when I saw Kise appeared from a huge hole that leads to the neighbouring cell room.

"P-pfft, pffffft"i stopped on my track when i see Kise hardly holds this stupid grin of his like he was about to burst out laughing. "Your trying to seduce them instead of fighting?" Confused, I looked around to realize that everyone here wore decent uniform, staring at me.

And that's when I realize: I'm still in the green dress.

"Nice tactics bro-" Kise laughed his ass off.

"I NEVER WANTED TO WEAR THIS,GOD DAMMIT!"I punched Kise back at the guts, knocking him out good. Damn, the impact felt good. I really would like another one. Too bad that I plan to save my stamina for something else.

" . .Can someone lend me some spare clothes?" Everyone stared at me dumbfound. "Yeah, I know. It's weird. But I was forced in this . .dress" An . .seemingly old granny stood up from one of the cells. I couldn't exactly say granny with those fresh blonde hair that distinguish any sign of albinism. But she had a hard time walking without a stick.

"Here you go dear" I was given a black T-shirt along with dark blue shorts, seems like it belongs to one of her kids. I thanked the old lady and quickly changed behind another cell. At least, I won't have to deal with more loose strings.

Seriously, who's the owner of this dress? She must have ridiculous size chest rivaling Weiss.

"Ah" Kise finally regained his senses, grunting on his ache . . . stomach, pretty sure i hit the chest. "One question: How do you know I'm out there?"I found that a bit too random. So i come with that question first.

"I kinda heard you saying the B word, and we were just sort out our weapons here" I flinched hardly when I turn to find a mountain of ranged weapons right behind me.

"The hell?" i said as i asked to myself: Where do these came from?

"Funny story, that hole just appeared about half an hour ago with that purple katana flew over us and sliced the cell locks, which includes a storage room at that far end" Kise showed the wall from the neighboring cell and a purple Katana stuck with a wall.

"So does that mean . .they loot our weapons?" why would they want our weapons if they have the Valkyries?

"I guess so. Now how about your side of the story?"

"Well, i was just on my way to beat the crap out of the enemy leader once I got some weapons, how bout that?" Kise's mouth curled up to a smirk of enjoyment. "Oh hell yeah. Count me in, Jackass!" Kise armed himself with the Katana. "Huh? Normal Humans can wield them, eh? That could be a strong evidence for that Human-Valkyrie experimentation theory"

"I think so, Let's disarm some later for self-defence" We both prepared our wits to storm this alien nation for good. "Weiss is gonna kill us you know"

"For the fact we got captured, or we wield the ATR's weapon without her noticing?" I said as i recalled one time Weiss angrily shatters an green spear bought back by one of Kise's man and burns every fragment she founds in the furnace. I find it odd why she does it? But some deduct that she might been traumatized by the weapons for killing her parents. So we just disassemble the weapon to form bullets.

We never tried crafting a melee weapon out of it, afraid that we might piss her off.

"Not the two of them: You know that phantom Weissal always had to steal the spotlight from us? " wow, I almost forgot that she was the "white phantom" for a reason. "Yeah, and She ain't gonna deny this one".

"And stop with that weasel joke, that's a bit old now"

"Oh c'mon, Its not THAT old" He tries to . .. defend his jokes?

"Yeah, it's a _miracle_ that it lasted that long" I replied. "I feel like punching you for some reason" Kise starts to crack some knuckles.

"Oh really? Can't you just Vent your anger on the ATR Leader instead?" Kise looked at me like I said something ridiculously stupid. "Remind me to re-educate you about puns when we're back on land"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha" We continued to explore ATR lair, the other prisoners went on their own way from us for an exit.

The place just become de-voided of sound. Not even their hovering machine are anywhere to be heard, nor their presence. "It's just as if they've vanished to thin air" despite knowing that the Valkyries aren't anywhere around, we ran like our life depends on it.

"The living shet is this?"Our first stop is this corridor filled with Valkyrie Remnants, liquids of various color decorated the ceiling along with holes in the wall, we can assume that Kise's prison neighbor went here and beat the living soul out of them. We used this opportunity to get their weapons.

Kise went to grab himself a spear, making him dual wield a sword and spear. While I took the same purple katana as the one Kise looted from his room. "Alright, whats next-" I stopped when i got no response from him.

"Um, bro?" I realize Kise ran back to face a more advanced door than our prison. The locks have fingerprint password judging from what the screen suggests, and the door looks more solid than the rest. "Hey, shorts. can you go ahead? I'll catch up to the party" Huh? Something pique Kise's interest? that's odd.

" huh? Something interesting about this room?" i asked curiously as Kise's the type to be bored at most things . .except Anime porn(?)

"I'd prefer to call it . .a bit Iffy for my taste" says the man of bad puns and luck. "Alrighty then~, see you in the front" I left Kise with his "Iffy situation". He's very dependable when it comes to finding stuff. He said he once travel the world before the ATR invaded us to gather relics from all over the world. With this experience he used to exploit any battlefield we set our foot in.

Following the trails of dead Valkyrie towards some sort of throne room, as shown by the extravagant decoration of the door which i felt disgusted to even see it. I had a bit of a hatred for fancy things. What sold me out however is this ridiculous pile of unconscious Valkyrie blocking my access to the room, this was enough to nearly knock my senses off from shock as one unit is already considered unstoppable for human standards alone, how come this individual take them like childs play?

"I'll make sure to shut that big mouth of yours, old Moron!"

"Hooo, your trying to amuse me? Fine, your scream of pain will be music to my ear"

Considering the "Talk", the unrealistic sound of laser beams being fired, a "muda muda muda" war cry( **?** ), and the inhuman size holes that matched Kise's neighboring prisoner in the path behind me. I don't need to think twice to know that the party had started.

I soon find myself unable to move a muscle. The door in front of me emits a cold, ominous pressure that made the entire corridor seemingly heavy that my nerves tremble uncontrollably as if i'm inside a snowstorm.

" _C'mon!"_ My body continues to shudder, it felt like it desperately screamed for mercy. I started to back away in response to the intensive killing atmosphere the door emits. _"I . .I . .need to go, "_ I wanted to walk back, honestly. I'm already scared since i saw the holes of the prison. But now, it's already bigger than my ego when i realize that I'm just some insect in compared to a monster of their caliber.

" _I . .i need to . .make things worth it!"_

But, another part of me thought this is my redemption for everyone who had died for this living nightmare of an era. During the early days. There will always be ONE person to die by the ATR's hand at the end of the month. I wasn't assigned to the front lines as often as now. I was your regular errand boy to get everyone their request inside the base to play with. So, When I witnessed the first death count in my life, I just lost myself in my thoughts and locked myself inside my darken room.

I never blamed it on the Valkyries for their fate, no matter how obvious it is. But I placed all those blames to myself, for not being there for their aid.

" _Why can't I join the front lines with them? I could've_ _ **SAVE**_ _them all!"_ my thoughts screamed endlessly out of unsustainable guilt. _"WHY AM I UNRELIABLY WEAK?!"_ I would have been a lost cause If not for Big bro Kise and the others barging in to prevent my suicide attempt. From that day, I've fortified myself to become better than yesterday.

"Geez, i still need some more improvement" As i regain my conviction, I began to move the corpse-wall one by one. I am still aware of the situation. But I'll take the chance. I'm not planning to go back to empty handed. It's about time I give a present for the "family" that raised me.

* * *

 **Alright, that concludes the chapter . And its official that Vent cannot swear properly because . . blame his "sister", so his swearing will be:**

 **-Shet (In a Russian "Fat mans" accent)**

 **-Muther Pucka( He can't say Mother in his swearing?)**

 **-Bheathch (I swear my other Oc's gonna kill me)**

 **Other than those two, he shouldn't have any problems(Unless the plot demands it). I don't have anything else to say other than my gratitude for reading this new plotline so far and apologies for updating quite long since college has start up.**

 **I know that this story is far from excellent compared to the ones created by AIYF or the Authoria group(And other note-worthy authors that catch peoples interest easier than the phantom thieves could do with peoples hearts). But, at least i'll try making this( And if possible, my other series) unique.**

 **Welp, enough rambling: Time to work on the next one: See ya soon!**


	4. Re:1-4: So i met this girl

Now that i've said my catch phrase, now the time i really get this thing down.

"THIS . .IS . .SPARTAAA!"i screamed.

 _ ***Duak***_

I kicked the mountain of corpse down. When I see the other side made me question my worlds reality.

"What the fak?"I said in response to seeing Two female individual clashing with each other: a Girl with long, dark purple hair tied in pigtails and decorated with two hairpins, one purple and the other one was orange. Her upper clothing consists of a white dress that reminds me of an office lady, a dark grey skirt that barely reaches her knees. And her right hand is a freaking tornado . . ..

While the other person was this women in her thirties with creamy blue hair reaching her waist, wearing extremely tight suit and had this mechanical floating armor with an evil wizard vibe with some skull-like accessories in her head.

Okay,lets see: Stripper suits with cleavages. .check, Flawless "beauty" based on Kise's standard: . .. . check, Weird weaponry . .check. Sinister aura of a Valkyrie . . .check., And she is now . .channeling a ball of black energy in her mechanized skull-shaped staff. . . . overcheck.

Yup, she's clearly one of them. And The two are now staring at me as if I'm some sort of cockroach that appear out of nowhere. . .I'm so screwed, am i?

"I think I'll join Kise's party instead "I whispered with slight fear in my tone. Seeing the havoc that they've done, all that "Redemption" bravado was gone with the wind. And the atmosphere starts to become heavier each time pass. If I'm a furry animal, I would have all of my hair/fur rise up instantly. .

No words can express how scared I am right now.

" _FAK THIS SHET I'M OUT~"_ I immediately ran for my life before anything could be aimed at me. However, as I ran through the corridor once again I felt the same ominous feeling coming towards me fast. I took the turn instead of forward like the original road I headed.

"DIE, YOU LOW-LIFE!" after what I assume was a scream of anger. A fireball the size of the corridor started to come towards my direction. I increase my pace in response, but my stamina was clearly running out from all that exploring.

" _A turn? Alright-"_ I plant the purple sword hard on the floor, and used it as a pole to slide into the turn. _"- and another one"_ I quickly implant the sword to another turn.

" _INERTIA DRIFT!"_ I screamed that one drifting meme in my mind as I performed two consecutive slides. I was a bit relived that the heat of the fireball has disappeared. "Ha . .ha, man. It work-" I celebrated too soon because when I saw my back, turns out the fireball was still in my tail.

"S-shoot, it only slowed down?" I'm starting to loose speed and the wave of fire is three inches from burning my clothes off. _"am . .am I gonna die retardly?!"_

Just then, something manages to grip my arm rather tightly from my left. 'H-huh? I was pulled in by a physical force like no other. "Waaa"

 _*Brak*_

My back hit the steel walls of the base. "Ouch, calm down. Ma-" When I was about to complain, I realize that I was talking to the other girl clashing against the witch. "Oh shi!" out of fear, I pointed "My" blade against her face. But the dark indigo haired girl didn't even flinched at my threat, instead she approaches me and gives the sword a few pokes with her hands.

"So this is the replica weapons of the CPU's" she said as she examine the weapon I stol-

Wait, what the- replicas?

"H-hey, um . .may I ask?" She turned her head towards me, I began sweating bullets out of my skin. I am still nervousness around her, remembering the damage she can cause. "these Valkyries . .where are they from?" She gave me a strange look. "Of course, it's from the regular goddess known as CPU, these chunks are just worthless version of them with no emotions and will of it's own, that's all". . . . . So, This girl came from the same alternate reality as that blue psychopath with a necromancer- goddess armament . And these Valkyries are actually clones from goddess of her world.

Man, I can't say I'm jealous when i thought they had really easy access to what they worship. She could describe who she worships, while we can only assume what our deities look like. But maybe it isn't really a blessing if they're deities were corruptible like this.

Now that I look closely on her, part of her hair is crimson red, and her eye is heterochromia of light orange and purple.. "Now I have one question for you too: why did you refer them as Valkyries?" wait, she doesn't know what a Valkyrie is? The world is indeed vast.

"Valkyries are referred as divine messenger of the gods to bring divine punishment or blessings from the heavens. They're usually female and appears from the sky with blinding light, so that name is suitable for them" This girl only yawned at my explanation. I didn't mind, as I did it out of gratitude and I wasn't the clearest guy to explain stuffs like that.

"That sounds like a CPU candidate if you ask me" Huh? So the throne of a goddess is actually like an election for presidency? Switching who you worship . . .That's kind of bizzare if you think about it.

"HEY!" as soon as she finishes her shout. She disappears and reappears as if she punched someone in a blink of an eye. I watched with pure surprise as the wall let out a loud crash. is it possible for someone to attack like that?

"H-hey hey, Time out, time out" That voice. . . .

"Kise?" He didn't respond and just thud his head on the floor. He's just unconscious thankfully. "O-ouch .and I thought you were that that bastard, my bad" well, I won't really blame her if she's a bit too cautious in enemy territory, especially when it concerns a threat like that women.

When I looked back at her, I noticed that she's been staring at both of us back and forth. "You two, how did you wield those weapons?" she asks.

"we don't really know, we just salvage them for self-defense, why is it?" her face was one who was beyond speechless, "I-impossible! Your supposed to be burned to ashes" what? Burned to ashes? "What do you mean?"

"the CPU's weapon have safety mechanism in case the weapon is wielded by an enemy. Even that hag blue heart had applied it to her mindless minions" EHHH? So that's why Weiss ordered us to discard Valkyrie armaments?

"But . .we're okay now, so why is that?"

"I- I don't know, ask the hag herself-"

"You mean Blue heart?"

 _*BOOM!*_

"Speaking of the devil" We looked back. The wall exploded into millions of pieces and the lady, Azure heart, steps forth from it. This time, with her minion of Valkyries. "Says the incarnation of despair herself, Kuzume Tennouboshi" That name, is she Japanese? Then, No wonder she doesn't know the term we use to adress these "CPU clones": Asia's the first to be wiped out of the face of earth.

But whats with "Incarnation of despair? Sounds like bullshet

"You bastard, Rei."I flinched when Kuzume took out a megaphone from nowhere and took on a fighting stance of a martial artist. Blue heart, or Rei as Kuzume called, lets out a mocking laugher. "Pffftttt, .HAHAHAHAHA, OH, your such a joker. You can't be serious about beating me and my army alone-"

Before more words came out of her mouth, a group of Valkyries were launched up to the air. Kuzume was in the middle of the crowd with a dense amount of wind spiraling around her hand like a hurricane.

"Oh I'm damn serious, Rei. You better say your pledges to those who you've betrayed because i will enjoy every single beating on you, you failure of a CPU" It seems like Kuzume has opened an old mental wound from "Rei" as the latter shows that she is extremely pissed off about it.

"You . .HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE THE ONES WHOM BETRAYED ME, IT SHOULD BE THEM WHO SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME" Whoa, Kuzume just crossed the line. That witch is clearly pissed off. "TAKE IT BACK, YOU-" Geez, can she get noisier?

"Then take them back on your own, Rei. A CPU doesn't just rely on their servants to finish her dirty work" Kuzume provoked her. Which made Rei lost her cool.

"Son of a Bitch, I'll shove those words so hard your vocal cords won't be getting another shit out!"

* * *

 **Alright, I'm just gonna say that I'm late because of the new Windows creator update bugged fanfics and other college assignment. So, i have to recover most of them (with the help of a friend) My apologies.**

 **Kuzume is Uzume and Kurome fusing together. she needs to be in this story for the plot( also .. is this count as an Oc?) I might be make a story about her. But I think that's for another time . . .*see's the mountains of homework in the desk***

 ***Autistic screaming intensifies***

 **Welp, See you next chapter.**


	5. Re:1-5: Rei-ning on your parade!

Kuzume rushed forward without any second thought, her fist clashed with Blue hearts staff. The shockwave caused by the two restless force pushed me back, my foot barely could hold me still. Is she planning to finish it early?

"What power!" I swore that my skin grew some rash from only the gust of it. When I recovered, I see myself surrounded by the Valkyrie reinforcements. "Oh just my lucky day" I clearly need to be one room away from Kise. He's like the king of misfortune in situations like th-

Wait a minute . . . . . where the hell-

"did he just run away from here?" oh that little bastard, I knew he was a jerk, but this . . . .this is just too much bro. . . . . And did he know that this is my first time with a sword. Ah screw him!

 _ ***Swish* *swosh**Whut***_

All three desperate attempts missed my targets thanks to their superhuman senses and my foul display of swordsplay."God dammit" Frustrated, I decide to wildly spin myself like a Top.

 _*Gash*_

Finally, I was able to land a few hit to a purple Valkyrie in the sides. However, "she" barely flinched at my pitiful attack and raised her katana. When I tried to lift my sword to get a guard stance, an axe and a greatsword anchored my weapon to the ground.

"Ah, shet-" I tried to side step from her, but some jerks has to install the floor with thick cables that caused me to loose balance and fell down.

 _*Wuush!*_

Another heavy pressure pushed everyone away from the center, where the two behemoths continued their everlasting struggle. At this point, everyone else were indirectly agreed for a temporary "peace treaty".

"Whats wrong Rei? Tired already? Have you been spoiled by your minions again?" I heard Kuzume do the mockery tactic once again as they do another clash of power. I have to wonder if she's winning since I could really use a hand here. "Bark more if you dare, just like when you slay your own fri-" Before Blue heart could continue her taunt. Kuzume's spiraling fist rotates faster as the sound of clashed metal rings louder.

"Kugh" Both of them were pushed back by each other's force. "Admit it, you're here just to redeem their lives . . . .Your justifying that past event the two of you cause, the destruction of Heart dimension and the death of the original four goddess-"

Okay, What the hell? Kuzume slain goddess from her dimension? Is she some sort of future Kratos genderbent . . . .Character? That sounds kind of cool to be honest.

Kuzume summons two rune from the air of orange and purple energy. "DISSAPEAR ALREADY!" she shouted through her megaphone as the runes beside her fires a huge laser beam the size of her spiral energy.

I don't know what happened to Blue heart. But it got every Valkyrie behind her, slicing them. I wasn't able to respond properly.

"Oh, did I lit your nerves? Has your darkside rotten your already retarded mind at last?" Blue heart mocked as her barrier dissolved, Her face grew a sinister smirk. "You can't shut your mouth, can you?" Kurome growled angrily.

"Says the confident CPU with a megaphone" W-what? K-kuzume's . .A CPU? the same being as Rei? Why am I surprised? It should be obvious from that inhuman strength

"Hoo, Look at that. Your human friend here seems to be a bit lost here. Have you been keeping your identity again? Isn't this a bit in contrast to your original goal to regain your powers as a goddess?"

Rei continued to mock Kuzume's purpose.

"Honestly, Why you even bother doing this? is it just for your own satisfaction because the damages has been done?" Kuzume didn't respond as her face start to show a mix of anger and guilt.

"Ahh, but who cares-" She raised her staff with two arms, similar to how people wield an axe.

"Your so called redemption is USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

 _*Trang*_

"Hah?" Rei blocked an spear thrown at her with her staff. "You . .. . .what are you doing?" Blue heart growled at her new attacker. We all set our gaze to find Kise, who stands atop of a sharp platform." Me? I'm simply getting your attention" Oh that stupid grin, Kise . . this isn't the time for a main-character shenanigans.

"Are you brain dead? Or you wish to die a horrible death?" Kise only chuckled as response, Blue heart clearly shows signs confusion. "Isn't it rather rude to question someone's reason? Though, it might be incomprehensible for a power-hungry goddess like you"

"Don't interfere, this is my fight!" Kuzume was however, ignored. Rei seems to lost interest in her, or rather, it shifted to Kise by force.

"You dare question a goddess like me, Lowlife? Theres a limit on how-"

"Just because your ideals "Rei"ghteous doesn't mean it can't be wrong"

When I see that stupid grin on his face, I could only look in disbelief at how this guy loves to piss people off to no end. It's still unbelievable how he would pull a prank on people, even in dire situation like this. If Weiss's here, She'll shet bricks, VERY hard on this.

Why is he waving his right arm behind his back, A hand signal? Is he trying to show me something? I guess this means he's got some sort of plan-

"Haa!What kind of cheap joke was that? to quiver in such facts is the privilege of the weak" This plan of your better work, Kise. Cause I really wanted to give her a good punch in the face. . . .

. . .Huh? so the thing you want me to see is this weird circuit? It is filled with programing commands of Alien algorithm . . . Oh, I get it now.

"Those who never see their own weakness will never grow stronger. Right now, I know how to defeat you with your weakness" Rei burst out into a laughter.

"Now your just rambling more nonsense. Me? having a weakness? Very funny, Human!"

"It wasn't a joke. With such power you could've done more than just sitting on your little throne while your little mannequin doll army does the rest" Once again, red veins popped out of Blue hearts head. "You imbecile!" Valkyries marched towards Kise's direction.

" _H-hey, You can't be serious?"_

"I wonder . . what room is this?" Rei looked at Kise dumbfound. "Haaah? are you dumb? Asking me about my ship? Why should I answer that? to an enemy even more"

" I might be a bit of an idiot . .but the idiots always had the last laugh" Kise's hidden arm turns his thumbs down, alright time to execute this thing!

"Human? You can't possibly think you can hurt me with your punny little guns?"

"Oh, this shot isn't for you-" As he shoot upwards, I used the gunshot to cloak my attempt to slam my sword into this alien motherboard.

 _*WARNING- Navigation systems status: Code-Red. Error . .Error*_

"YOU!" Rei looked at the three of us after the announcement. "Unforgivable, Kill them all. My servants-" Rei ordered her remaining Valkyries.

( _Ka-boom!)_

Before anything could happen, the fortress shook greatly that we all lose balance.I guess this fortress hit some skyscraper and took quite the damage.

 _*Re: Birth system malfunctioning. Shutting down . . . .*_

All Valkyries, even the dead ones, started to recover their original form and colors as the system which controls them no longer working. Those who were still alive only lumped down unconscious, as if some headache just knocked them down.

"My minions?"

"They weren't yours from the start, Rei!" Kuzume punched Rei hard in the jaws, knocking the blue goddess down. "Ah dammit, you should've let me do the last hit" Kise complains the unnecessary. "Does it really matter that much?"

 _(Vwwung!)_

"Dammit" the three of us were knocked out by some unknown force similar to that sci-fi movie St*r w**s. "You got what you wished for, human" Kuzume said sarcastically, "Faaaak, I pushed my luck too far" Kise could only flail in denial. So much from the guy with the lucky name.

We looked back at Blue heart, who is still standing, her staff emits a blue light which might be the source of this magical energy. "You don't know how to quit, do you Rei?" However, She appears to be lifeless as she didn't rant wildly like before, but rather silent yet more menacing. Her eyes were extremely sharp on us-

 _*KA-BOOM!*_

An explosion erupted beneath Blue hearts feet. Smoke come out of the crater, blinding us from knowing what happened. But we don't care and only run away from her the moment our restraints were off.

 _*AlTaiR core status: critical . . . Initiate energy suppression assessment. . . .Error, protocol is inaccessible . . .calculating energy level . . . Incomprehensible*_

We ran towards the lab where the Valkyrie creation takes place. We saw human sized test tubes which were probably used to bath the subject within the necessary chemicals for their Re:birth system. We decide to cut down the tube to form a pod for the three of us.

The three of us decide to push the pod and the jumped in or the fall. Kise will push while Kuzume and I pull from the sides.

"So, whats your plan after this Kuzume? Your staying with us?" Kise asked before we push the damn thing to safety. " I dunno, to be honest. I don't know where I should go" I guess that Rei destroyed the dimension she belongs to. Damn, talk about insane. . .

"You know . . .You said you're a goddess? And you got your powers by having faith from humans . .why not join us? At least you can get a good start with more people around" Kuzume looked like she was about to tear up.

"I . . I don't know . .i . ."seems that her problem is rather complicated . ..

"Everythings gonna be alright, we're very welcoming~" Oh god, Kise . . . is that suppose to assure her?

"Y-your right . .maybe I could use some help from . .you guys" Kise formed a smirk when he gots his satisfying answer. I have no comments to what just happened" Sweet! Now lets get this don-"

 _*Jlab*_

"Guuoaaah" a second later . . .K-kise . .he just . ..spat blood and fell to the ground. "GOD . .. DAMMIT, REI!" Kuzume was this close to explode out of pure rage. W-wait . . T-that Bheatch( **B*tch)** . ..She's still alive?

"IF I CAN'T HAVE MY CONQUEST, THEN I'LL TAKE ALL . ..EVERYONE WITH ME!" She says as she continues to torment Kises dead corpse. A satisfaction is all I see in her face.

 _*_ _AlTaiR system . . . . ..Overloaded*_

That notification was the last thing ive heard before my perception was all blinded by a brilliant white light.

" _Sorry . . .Weiss . . everyone . . ..I- . .I . . ."_ my thought said it's last as the light encased me, a warm drop of tears flew off my eyes . . .

" _I . .failed . ..the chase . ."_

 ***Ark 1: Prologue of a chase***

 ***Clear bonus (we're doing this right now?) :**

 **-1000 credits( Where did this come from?)**

 **-50 Share-shards: a unique material which emits a pure radiance of light, You might feel something pulsating through your body when you held it, as if something alive is inside it. (GACHAAAAAAA!)**

 **NEW WEAPON!**

 **[Unique weapon] Gun-nggeom [?] ( Gun- Ssanggeom): a pair of Purple-Bluish Blade Cannon that shoots fast, magical projectile. The light weight and solid handle allows for swift melee attacks. The blades design is rather familiar despite seeing it for the first time. . . . (So . .We're doing C*el from El***d instead?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Ark 2: Life in . .. . Game-Industri(y)?***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright, so halfway in making this chapter. I decide to make this a bit more . . . . ."RPG" ish, in a way.(I'm ready for your sarcasms and critics!) I'm just changing it for a moment since I felt interested to try it out (Might change back to "Default" writing when I see enough complaints . .well, talk about being weird**


	6. Re:2-1:getting used to this place

**HD Neptunia Re-boot: Advent of a Chaser**

 **Well, no ones complaining. I guess I'll be using this RPG style after all.**

 **Also:. Enjoy**

* * *

 _. . . .Huh? Everything seems empty here, not even a gust of wind is here. funny how I can still breath just normally in this space. And theres nothing but plain white around me that it might bore me to death._

 _Just . .where is this place? I couldn't feel my body normally thanks to this weird atmosphere around me. And . .i think theres some cream color moving up close_

 _*Tap tap*_

 _Someone's here? Finally! Even if I can only sense the presence and see his mouth and pointy Nose. I can have some answer . . .wait, it better NOT be one of those shenanigans in fantasy stories where this certain entity took interest in you for no reason and grant me important powers out of plot convenience and laziness._

" _Look, pal. I' know your thinking that I'm some sort of god that will give you powers, but I'm not" . . . Huh? now that's something I didn't hear everyday._

" _Didn't you just read my mind? Isn't that god's work?"_

" _No no no, SERIOUSLY! I'm not a god" he insists, but i didn't buy it_

" _Then . .father of all gods"_

" _NOOO! I had the same crap happened to me. Thing is . .I AIN'T GOD OR ANY HIGH BEINGS, and the thing is what are you planning from now on?" We were both silent as I still in the process to digest this question and him cooling down his temper._

" _. .I'll . .probably go on a journey to find something interesting "It's not like I don't like my "Place" and everyone else. But, I just felt like exploring to somewhere new. That's the only thing I felt jealous deep down._

" _Really?" his mouth formed a grin, which might be a sign that something bad's about to happen._

" _Kay then, granted. Have a good time" I was about to protest against him until my conscious felt like being pulled back._

"WHOAAAAA!" it felt like falling from a five story building. My body landed rather hard with a loud Thud. Surprisingly, there were no stinging sensation of pain

 _*Random wind breeze and rustling leaf' 3*_

Awake, I gasped for air as the ride was pretty nerve-wrecking.

Thankfully The winds gives helped me to relax, the grass poked my skin back and forth- W-wait a minute? I felt familiar to this place. . . Well, except that the atmosphere is too cold compared to that time, is it night time now?

Well, at least everything ends well should i-

 **Status infliction: Curse, Burn, Stunned, confusion, poison, Fatal mode( Survives with 0 life, a single damage will kill you)**

"AAAAAAAAGH" WHERE DID ALL THESE SENSATION CAME FROM ALL OF A SUDDEN? I-IT'S LIKE . .MY BODY . .WAS BOILED INSIDE A HUGE MICROWAVE

I swore my insides were like almost-done popcorns inside a tiny steam pot, ready to burst out any moment. . . .

*rustle rustle*

"W-who's there- Gaaah!" despite my hearing sense being overwhelmed by this astounding pain. I can still tell that someones approaching with slow pace, this person might be cautious to me. "Tch . . ." damn this stupid sickness, what if he's trying to kill me?!

A strange light suddenly enlightened the ground, I swear I screamed beyond human limits as my pain goes out with an intensive burst, this time I felt like my blood evaporated.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shot up my last burst of agony as my view has been restored along with the pain disappearing. D-did I win against it? Or is it temporary?

"WAAAA?" H-huh, s-someone else's here?

"Um . .where . .am i? also, who're you?" I looked at my. . . screamer(?) and noticed this teenage girl with bright cream hair with a black headbands . . .she wears a white wool sweater and a red Scottish( **?)** -accent skirt with red attire with a unique belt-bag around her waist. ( **THAT'S A PURSE, MAGGOT!)**

She recovers from her shock rather fast." Oh, it's Compa . . . and your inside my room" Compa is quite open up to stranger, I give her that. W-wait, Room? How? I-I was positive that I was in the grassland some second ago?

"Um .. Then, Compa. I'm sorry for screaming all of a sudden, but-"

"Oh, it's okay . . I can understand what you've been through"

"w-what do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow on her, did I just-

"You were mumbling in your sleep, so I guessed you must've experienced a bad dream" NOOO!

"D-did I . .mentioned something . .weird?" She gave me this cheerful smile, which only made me anxious. "Well . . . .yes" FWAAAAAAAACK! WHY BRAIN? WHY U DO THIS TO ME! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE LIKE THIS!( **Dude . .your overreacting again)**

" . . .at first. You were wincing as if your on fire. I thought it was you having a fever. Then, You mentioned "attack", "critical", "Guard" and "draw" . .are you addicted to card games?" Oh . . .i see, I thought said something embarrassing. and . .i don't recall saying those things, but it did sound familliar.

"Uh . .yeah, I do remember playing some card based game . .I-I can't remember the name though" I explained truly, though I know the gameplay, the name is very blurry and unreachable as if someone filled my head with smoke. "Oh, I see. Sadly, I'm not a big fact of that genre. But, It must be one exciting game you have there. Anything else that you could remember" Nothing came up the surface of my mind, except . . . .

"Um, my name . . Vent . " i said my name, which popped on top of my head in a cartoonish way

"Eh, Bento" some cartoonish themed letter also appear, but with "B-E-N-T-O"

"N-no, Vent . .with a V" the words dissipated as I corrected her. Just . . how did my name sound similar to a lunchbox?

"Oh, okay. Vent . . . .where are your relatives? You seem to be too young to be on the dungeon alone or taking quests?" I could only shook my head.

"Only a brother and sister . ." as I was trying to remember their names, nothing came up. Except that my emotions went haywire out and I started to tear up real bad. " I . .i don't know .. *Sniff* where they are . .or who they are" Soon, I realized that . .i have parts of my memories gone.

"W-why?. . I . .I know . .i promise not . .to forget their name . .at the very least." my voice started to crack up into a deep sadden tone, showing a genuine emotional breakdown." D-damn it, Why did I forget those I hold dear to m- MMph!"

A sense of warmness soon enveloped my face and it turns out this girl just comfort me into a hug. "There there. How about talk it slowly so I can understand"

"O . .okay" like a mother comforting her son. Compa's hug left off a relaxing sensation to chill me down.

"Do I need to make some warm tea and talk?" Should I just go accept Compa as my big sis?. . .I guess I could go with it for a while, but I don't really want to be too dependent on her .

"Ah . . .Okay, but . um. Can we walk instead? I .don't really like to stay at one place . .and I can get some info on where I am . .B-big sis" I suggested.

"Oh okay, Then, let me get myself ready. I also need to get some ingredients for dinner" Compa ran towards the doorknob and suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I almost forget. Is this yours?" She then held a smartphone coated with a black casing, the cover was marked with a sheep logo with black skin. Her other hand held a pair of . .musket rifles with purple sleek blade attached to the entire barrel.

"Uhh . . okay" she just laid in in her desk, beside what I can assume is my clothes and jacket before leaving me. The weapon isn't something I could reminisce, but everything else . . .

I turned the phone on, and It shows a 9-dot pattern lock. "um . . like this?"

 _*Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*_

My hand moves to enter the pattern passcode. It worked, I see my body conveniently remembers it and the phone shows the home screen with the sky as it's background wallpaper and checked every inch of data inside. Until I see the no service notifications.

"Everything seems okay . . .but, my numbers pretty much useless here" I slide the window open, in front of me is the view of a futuristic purple-theme city with a triangle shaped skyscraper in all it's glory. I used a small pin to eject my provider card out and kept in. I wish this phone had the Double-Sim card gimmick.

"Okay, now that's done . ." I unfold the stack of clothes.

 _ *****_ **(Obtained:**

 **-Pursuer (Base job) upper Clothing: A plain White T-shirt covered by a black jacket with a wool at the collar section. The shoulder section of the jacket has some loose strings on it, as if it lost something. .**

 **\- Pursuer Lower clothing: a white native (AMERICA!) pants that seems to be a bit oversized. Oddly enough, you can walk normally on it without tripping. And why is it covered by another layer of black cloth from knee section and below? (RS)**

 **-Pursuer Gloves: Black, fingerless gloves with metal bracelet and belts attached to it, it looks quite heavy and complicated, but is actually easy to wear.**

 **-Pursuer Shoes: Black stylish running shoes with some armor covering your ball joint, Seems pretty durable and comfortable even outside combat.**

.

.

.

As soon as the both of us got dressed walked along the with flow of this busy streets of "Planeptune". Yes, Compa had filled me with the details about the city and it's Ruler . .or more precisely, their "Goddess" to fill up my curiosity of the place I am in

Gamindustri.

I have the urge to say that im inside a fantasy RPG storyline. They have very advance civilization. However, culture wise. I can only see the well known food like ramen, pudding, steak. Maybe,it's because Planeptunes a place which "progress" forward. But it wouldn't hurt to have some "traditional" food like soy cake or Satay meat sticks.

"Planeptune, Leanbox, . . .Lowee and . .Lactatio- I-I mean, Lastation? Only four of them?"

"Yes" It might've been me. But. The names of each nation remind me of some consoles from the old days.

"Then . . . .about these "Goddess" . .How are they doing this?" When I asked this, Compa gave out a low awkward laugh. "Well . . . most of their works are done by doing quests from the guild over there-" By frickin plot convenient , we passed by a tall skyscraper. Man, no wonder this place is so advance. They have this very exciting method to get money. Man I'm kinda envious at them.

"-Or by doing paperworks" Okay, can I retract my statement?

"Well, that's lame" I can hear Compa Giggled after my statement." Is . .something funny?"

"Well, you sound like a friend of mine, she hates paperwork that much"

"Owwwh" I didn't take too much interest in this friend and moved on to other topic. We were interrupted by a ringtone coming from Compa's phone, which she soon took up. "Hello . . . .ah, me? . .yes, I'm still here at the moment . .. . .Oh" Seems something unpleasant happened at her work.

"I understand. .I'll be there soon" she ended the phone, from where her conversation went, we're going to separate our ways since I wanted to explore the city.

"Your going?" I asked as Compa shuts her phone call

"Yes, but I'm worried about you?" for some reason, I can feel some heat burning my cheeks red. Which also burned my feelings alive in embarrassment. I- I think I'll need some more time to adjust with her.

"I-I'm just going to explore some more, maybe . .i'll do the shopping as well"

"Is that okay?" why is she worried that much? It's only making me more embarrassed!

"No sweat .. just focus on your work . .please" I thought of it as one of a few ways I could make up for bothering her life. I'm not planning to be a free-loader after everything she's done. "Ah, that so kind of you. I really appreciate it" she gave me the shopping list and 5 gold coins with "1000 credits" artistically engraved within each side.

"I-It's nothing" with that, she lends of five gold trinkets and a piece of paper

 **(Key item Get!**

 **5000 Credits: the currency of Gamindustri in the form of 5 gold coins with detailed sculptures of the currency. I(Vent) can't help to find it jog a memory about a certain platform game . . .**

 **Shopping list: a piece of cream colored paper decorated with stickers of medical theme matching the owner, the writing is well-done, but the extreme details make it hard for you to read (only Vent though XD)**

After I took over the two items, we both walked our separate ways. But, something just brushed through my feet. . .

Something. .Furry-ous is gonna happen

 **Okay, we're done here. And why does Vent have to end it with a pun? WHYYY? I DIDN'T GIVE PERMISSION TO END IT LIKE THAT!**

 **And yeah . .. I'm late on updating . .. again. Well, guess I'll be uploading random as usual at this rate. With that said, Reviews are appreciated as long as it's honest and have merits for both of us. Thanks for reading anyways and leave your reviews below**

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Re2-2:Walking through Planeptune

"Welcome~" I was greeted by the employees there as I entered the convinience store. I looked around while searching the listed goods, it took me quite a while to realize I can't read these advanced-looking words. I should've asked Compa to teach me some of these language, damn me and

"U-um . .sorry" I said, taking this male workers attention.

"May I help you?" he asked as he descends from the folding stairs . I give him the memo and he seems to recognize this note. "Oh, this is Compa's list. Did you found it somewhere?" I shook my head.

"No, I . uh, volunteered to do her errands. Compa has some urgent problems in her work today" I replied, the man gave me an unsettling glare as if he's my arch-nemesis in dating, like in those modern drama.

"I see, but if I may ask . .where are you from? Perhaps, not from the four nations since you can't read this list?" Bullets of sweat poured out of my body, is this city perhaps not really open with tourists?

"Um . .I'm from . . the outskirts of . .Lowee . .my parents disappear so I have no time for education" I just hope this man believes me cause I just randomly faked my origin "Oh, you poor thing. and you seem to have some hard time in this kind of weather, should i get you inside a fridge?" Is this man trying to kill me?

"N-no need, I . . wanted to adapt to this kind of weather, i-I'll be living here for sometime though"

"For work?"

"Uhh . . I guess"

"I see, though I'm surprised you picked here. Normally, people would rather go to Leanbox or Lastation" I better take note of that, it might come in I just need to find some legit reason- "I . .was recommended here by .. .my friends . .yeah, they said it has varieties of products" My eyes, were luckily sharp enough to see many "Nep" products banners, The man lets out a small laugh.

"That friend of yours seems to know his stuff"

"He always ramble about how good they are, so I'm rather curious"

"I can relate with you, do you want to see some of them?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Come back again soon~" once again, the clerks and workers from the store responded to my leave. I gave them my response before going back against the busy street.

 **(Currency: 5000-500 credits**

 **Key items GET!:**

 **-Groceries: Potatoes, Avian meat, kitchen spices, dogoo jelly extract, [Nep-bull], turmeric powder)**

"That's all from the list, . .. but . . ."I glared at the damned Nep-bull sharply, which I bought out of curiosity. I can't really get why this energy drink costs way more than all the groceries combined. IT'S JUST A PURPLE ENERGY DRINK FOR GOD SAKE!

"I just hope it tasted good" I reached for the lid to open this beverage.-

"Man, what a waste of Nep-bull" I heard some people murmuring from behind. "Is he dumb? that drink is like a life saver in battle" I lost my appetite that instant. Seriously, whats wrong drinking this OUT OF BATTLE? Is this drink that scarce that it has its own public regulation? Its like people throw democracy out to beat down a car thief.

'Damn whats the big deal about this drink?" I scratched my head in confusion, I guess I should ask Compa about this. I found a good bench to sit at and looked around Planeptune from there. Here, I can relax and hear the city talks for itself as I hear multiple discussion flying around like bullets in the middle of the war.

"Hey, have you heard that they have started their moves again" Now this is something I could get up into. This came from a couple behind me, judging by their similar clothes.

"Yeah, I heard that they started to look and gained followers. Things seem to go for the worst"

"I wonder what will our goddess, Purple Heart or any of the other goddess has to say about this. The guild might need their assistance"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sounds like they're talking about a big terrorist group or an oversize cult worshiping the devil. Another voice ringed into my ears, it came from a stand which is currently filled with a big crowd screaming "Lyricas".

"Some kind of music genre?"Man, they're so Crow-dy, I decide to check it for slight interest suince I can no longer relax in peace..

. . . ..Wait W-what in the name of F-in hell?

"Get yourself rocking in High-tech with our limited edition 5-PB accessories! From Guitar picks, signatures, body pillows, and Panties!" . .What . . . ..Okay . . .just . . . this is just so wrong in so many levels.

First, THERES THIS HUMANOID HAMSTER ( **IT'S A RAT, DAMMIT)** selling some goodies of some well-known idol. Second THEY'RE SELLING THAT HUMAN SIZED PILLOW OF SOMEONE NAKED AND FOR WORSTS, SOMEONES FRICKIN UNDERGRAMENTS? IS SOMEBODY SERIOUSLY GONNA BUY THAT-

"I'LL BID THE PANTIES FOR 1 MILLION CREDITS"

"I'LL GO FOR 2 MILLION"

"5 MILLION"

"50 million IN CASH!" I'm speechless . . . ..for your information, the last one belongs to this fat guy that seems to be a very determined fan with his sweaty T-shirt, nerdy glasses, headphone, a guitar in his back. HELL, he even has a blue wig sticking out of his bag, who knows what sort of things he has in his storage.

Creeped out, I quickly distance myself from those overhyped fans. "I really need to get this out of my head. . .maybe another walk will do the trick"

* * *

"Man, this place's big" I sat myself in a garden, gazing the afternoon sunset as it sinks downwards. I've walk through most of the city landscape now, I even found some lost properties along the trip

( **Get!**

 **-100x sharecite fragments**

 **\- currency: 899 Credits**

 **\- Figma: Purple heart(Damaged): a figure of "Purple heart" which lost it's accessories and her right arm paintings, seeing this brings some unpleasant feeling . . . .**

I also found out that someone rewritten my phone so it can be used to access the inventory. It doesn't seem to be a glitch of some sort. It's very unlikely to be Compa's doing since she's a nurse. I still have to wonder who did it?

Not only my inventory, The interface also allow me to check on my current equipment's, pets . .which I . .can't access at the moment, The Currency which I hold at the moment . . which shows only 399 credits instead of 800, is this a glitch? and a daily login screen? Well, I got 300 credits from it, I guess it's a good start. Though I still felt a bit down, maybe because that one guy can spent 50 Million with ease.

Theres also a watch application, showing the current time of Planeptune.(17:21)

"wonder how Compa's doing? Has she returned from work already?" I took off to Compa's house with my grocery bag.

* * *

It took a while, but I finally reached her front door. "Dang, it's locked" she didn't gave me the keys, so I'm stuck outside. Sitting on the floor, I decide to re check everything inside.

"Huh?" i noticed a blue strand of hair within the bag, It took me 5 seconds to process what is happening. "DID I JUST LOST MY HAIR!"I freaked out. D-d-does that mean .I-im actually an . .O-old man now? "NOO!"I don't want to sit in a wheelchair so soon! I still want to move and feel the flames of youth!what did I do to deserve this!

"Actually, that's normal for everyone" I heard compa's voice from behind, in fact. It was her. "O ..oh .., EH,compa, Your done?" I quickly returned to my normal behavior.

"Yes, I had. sorry to have you wait"

"No no, I just got here recently" She lets out a relieved smile. "Is that so? Well, then. Let me cook dinner tonight" While Compa went to the kitchen for cooking, I decide to take a shower cause . . I reek that gasoline and sweaty smell. As I took off my clothing's, I submit myself to the relaxing warm water

" . . . .shet"then it all disappeared when I soon realize that . .i forgot to buy some soap. So I'm stuck with using Female soap and shampoo.

 _*Knock knock*_

I flinched by the knock in the door, is it Compa? "Vent, wheres the meat?" I quickly get out of the toilet with my clothes on. " What do you mean?" Compa then showed me a damaged meat package.

"W-what? But it was okay when I bought it" we were both confused at this point, and I'm starting to feel guilt for this. "I . .i think I'll head back to the store a-"

"Nah, its okay. We can still eat the dinner properly. Here, maybe this will help you feel better" I am speechless, nearly in tears, on how someone could be so kind to a stranger like me. I wiped my soaked eyes before I took the deep-yellow soup, the tingling spicy smell picking up my appetite. " . .O-okay" I was nervous, but the smell and texture of the food was so tempting, its irresistible.

So I took a bite . . . . .

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" My hand immediately shoved another spoon to my mouth. All my guilt I have was washed away, replaced with delight as the spicy sensation melts overwhelms my taste bud, it also synergize well with the potato and other flavors completely. The flow of the paste-formed dish only makes the taste even more refined

"ZWISH . .is . .VesCH schwheat (Translation: Best Shet!)" all that this stew has to offer . . . is just exciting. 10/10, no doubt that Compa is best chef in Gamindustri. My table manners were thrown out the window from this dish made in heaven.

Compa just let out her usual, cheerful smile. "I'm glad you like it, but . .i don't think you should be eating that fast" she said as I ate like my first meal since 3 months. It seems lady fate somehow heard her, and I was punished by something choking me inside. Instinctively I took the nearest drink in my grasps.

*Gluk gluk gluk*

"Ahhh~" When I looked back, I saw Compa has a questionable face. "That's . .a Nep-bull, right?" I realized that I drank the can of fizzy energy drink.

"Yes, why?"

"You shouldn't drink that in the night, it has high caffeine and sugar to prevent people from sleep" Well, shet. "Oh, I thought your going Gung-ho with me drinking this in my free time . .Oh well, I'll stay up for the night"

"Just . . .don't do this very often, okay?" I nodded to seal our agreement, before I mince down Compa's stew like a madman once again, ignoring Compa's warning for a second time.

* * *

 _ **BACKSTAGE SCENE(?)!**_

 _*After the dinner, Vent asks Compa about the idol he saw at the evening*_

Compa: Lyrica? Oh , , You mean 5-Pb?

Vent: So that's her real name? People seems to like her very much. So I was wondering how popular she is.

Compa: Well, for starters. 5-pb is Leanbox's most loved idol she has a good relationship with lady Green heart.

Vent: _(Thoughts: so she also had a personal connection with the goddess there? no wonder she could attract those type of people)_ Um . . .really? that's quite interesting. Is she gonna be okay? I mean . .with THAT kind of popularity, I thought she will be overwhelmed by expectations

Compa: Oh, you shouldn't be worried about her. She's in fact enjoying her life. Try hearing one of her songs. I bet you will change your mind.

Vent: Uh . .sure, maybe after dinner _(If Compa is that assuring, i should really give it a shot)_

 **Thanks again for reading.I think this time i did awfull. I would appreciate your reviews or critics.**


	8. Re:2-3: Never trust weird phone apps

"speak"

Narrating

*Sound effects or action* ***Intensive sound effect***

 _ **(Author bullsh*t and *4**_ _ **th**_ _ **wall sound effect*)**_

 **Note:** Our secondary protagonist, Vent, cannot swear properly. So, any swearing from any source(except goddess characters) will be altered to something like Ryuji from p5.

 **Also, I want to ask about your impression of the story so far? Since I haven't got reviews or any feedbacks yet, I might assume it's pretty okay and kinda boring**

Now that's off, lets get on to with the story

 _For the future I truly desire . . . ._

* * *

( **GET!**

 **-Compa's key: a key to Compa's room. I wonder why is it even here . . .)**

Yo, it's been a while. . . . . .But here's me, Vent, currently with the biggest eye bag ever exist. . . .Probably, I can't see how big it is anyway. But it's very, VERY difficult to keep my eyes open.

*Yawn*

Thanks to that Nep bull drink, I . . . . slept at 4AM in the morning, and that's after I do a few push-up, sit ups, and running through the room endlessly. I think I gained the confidence to face a certain white-capped baldy in a 1v1 match.

When Compa woke me up, it was already 9 in the morning, and it felt like hell as my consciousness sway back and forth, and I feel like a toddler who just learned how to walk. Compa assist me in walking after realizing my difficulties, though I protested at her, she managed to assure that Its okay and go with the flow.

I . .I just don't like to be considered weak, D-dammit! J-just this time, i-I'll accept her kindness.

As I sat myself in the wooden chair, my skeleton seems to turn into jelly. I banged my head for about 20 times before Compa could come up with a solution, literally. She gave me this strange, blurry Orange-red mixture. My instincts told me to dig in as I remembered the heavenly curry from yesterday, so what could go wrong with this one. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I have to say . .a huge mistake was realized that day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT, I'M ON FIREEEE!" my body shot right up like a missile, the spicy flavor just straight up touched my tongue and it frick'in burns that your tongue just moves around like a worm struggling to find fresh air outside.

"Ah, this method seems to work perfectly fine" WORK PERFECTLY FINE MY ASS! I swear that my throat now has boiling lava inside and my stomach is now rumbling in a rather inhumane tone that scarred me to death. If this is how nurses in Planeptune woke people up, I might need to move to another nation.

Needless to say, I remain inside the bathroom for 2 hours straight, accompanied by the sound which will disgust you for life.

* * *

As I finally reunited with the soft couch, I can't help groaning in pain thanks to the pain I got from a blazing diarrhea and the intense spicy flavor, which still lingers in my mouth for 4 HOURS STRAIGHT! Seriously, what kind of spice did Compa used to make that . . .soup?

"Geez, is it really how Planeptune nurses work?" I really need to adjust my sleep agenda if I want to dodge another lava bucket to my mouth.

 _*Sniff sniff*_

"Ew" I think my bed reek sweat from all those exercise last morning. My train of thoughts somehow went back to the groceries yesterday, it did smell bad when I was on the way back to Compa's house. Like a puddle of mud just splashed into it. However, Planeptune is extremely strict with their hygienic environment, I never seen any dirt in any corners of their street I've past through, even their alleyway was almost dust free.

Minutes of thinking led me to one conclusions: something or someone outside this city has touched the chicken and stole it. Most likely a hooligan or thief. I recall a dirty, furry sensation from behind and there were in fact villages outside planeptune, might've been a part of a lower armor made out of furry animals like in Mon**** Hun**** Franchise.

Animals, or monsters as the residents here would describe, are out of the list since security are tight as hell inside the city. Last night, I saw a group of Planeptune security forces on patrol and I swear to god that there's nowhere to hide with that amount CCTVs. Speaking about monster, I wonder how that rodent doing? I mean, isn't he classified as a monster or is it just because he can talk and be reasonable that no one gives a damn?

"I really need to stop over thinking about this. *sigh*I'll just walk around to clear my head"

.

.

.

.

"Very funny . ." I remember how busy the street was yesterday, now it's no more than a dead mans town.

"did someone just nuke the entire human civi" in all honesty, I don't really mind at all that the entire city is empty, but at least show me something reasonable. . . . .huh, I wonder why . . .

"Where is everyone?"

 _*Ring ring ring*_ ( **WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY RINGTONE IS THAT?)**

"a message?" i said. However, what I got is that some weird application running on it's own and turned on the GPS. " Uh . .huh, it wants me to go . . to this dot here . ..it's in the park from yesterday?" I recognize the street formation, seems like a good 20 minute walk before I reach there.

"But why? Whats this application in my phone?" a tracking device? or some real-time game like . . .hmm, Was it that P****** Go gamein google play store? ( ***author Spats tea!** *)

Looking at the desolate city right now, it's like a full-scale evacuation against a natural disaster as much as an earth quake. In this kind of emergencies, I can understand for kids getting los-

"Wait a minute?" D-does that mean that . . .Compa treated me like a kid . .Again?

"FUUUUUUUUU!"( **Oi oi . . .seriously? . . . .I think your forgetting something, Vent . . .)**

* * *

"Arf!" when a barking sound rang across the atmosphere, I completely stop o my tracks, i nearly tripped. I can't believe my ears that I heard an non-humane sound in Planeptune. It came from a shady alleyway just the right corner away from me.

My location from to the park was not really far though. A little detour wouldn't hurt that much, right?

"ARF!" as I approached the source, something small just slams me to the ground. Whatever it is, packs quite the punch, I think I choked for a second. "H . .Holy shet, it's . .a wolf?" I said as I gazed eye-on-eye at this knee-size wolf. And aren't wolf's supposed to howl instead of bark?

The awkwardness didn't stop me from streaking it's sea-blue fur. The wolf instantly winced backwards, I retracted my hand back out of shock of something cold and moist. When I look at my hand

"Blood . .and dirt?" The wolf returned to my hand once again with its head. it seems that it enjoys my touch.

This . . .little guy remain hidden from all those CCTV and citizen, considering his size now, he should have at least a battalion of Planeptune nuns in his tail. He seems to have face something which left it a fresh scar on it's back.

Now to the main point. GOD . .DAMN, his furs are so soft.I giggled like a schoolgirl playing with her doll as i continued to streak the mane gently.

"Ehehehe~- Eh?" I woke up from my trance as the wolf licked my head. And it's face shows excitement and docile nature. It must've liked that. a soft, high-tone whine can be heard from it's mouth.

 _*notification ringtone*_

Both our faces stared at the ringing phone, i the wolf's face somehow looked down as it knows my time to departure is close. And I can't bring him to everyone only for him to be killed, especially Compa.

"Look pal, it's been a good time . . .and I know chances are low on meeting you again, but . . let me go, please" I said to the wolf, which is now pulling my trousers. And now it's looking at me confusingly, when I realized what I did, I felt like killing myself out of embarrassment.

'Oh yeah . . you can't understand me" DAMN THAT BIG ASS HAMSTER FOR CONFUSING MY SENSES ( **OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, VENT. THAT'S NOT A HAMSTER, THAT'S A RODENT/ MOUSE!)**

 ***** Sigh* I'm only tiring myself with these senseless tantrums. Why do I even do this?

"Arf"

"You want more, eh?" it shook it's head up and down. Okay this time, it seemed to understand have understand me? "Good boy" my hand scrubbed the furry monster, it playfully roll down with tongues out. Soon, I found myself to enjoy this scene once again, that I lost track of time, if not for the strange app to constantly remind me.

" _I got it , you stupid google map Rip-off!"_ I stood up and left the spot in a dash.

* * *

 _*Pant pant pant* ._ Thank god it does seem like I lost the wolf. I kinda feel bad about it, but knowing how the people here despise these monster so much like sex offenders and Hitler combined.

" _I kinda wish monsters weren't treated so badly here . . but i'll think about it later"_ I checked the app, it shows that i was 5 minutes before I reach the spot.

Wait, what?

"Hm?" I decide to zoom in the map display. "hmmm . . .That's odd wasn't the dot supposed to be in the park?" I looked at the phone ever so seriously, i forgot to look back at my path. "Waaah!" I yelled as I tripped down.

 _*Thud*_

"Ouch . .the hell did I stumble o- " I looked down,a formidable foot mark was on the ground, being the size of a small car. I felt chill down my spine. And it gets worse when I realize that the damage around me, as if a full-scale war just took place.

 ***ROAR!***

"!" another wave of cold shook my body once again. The deep, threatening sound effectively stun my entire nervous system, now I'm extremely nervous going there.

"Tch . .damn my curiosity" My body and mind told me to not go, but something else reacted as if a curious child impatient to see a dinosaur museum for his first time. Slowly, I found myself approaching the source of the howl, and then I ran. Faster as each second pass.

A strange sensation of excitement builds up at every step I took. My mouth I curved into a small smile. It intrigues me how It does just that.

 ***wush**Crash!***

Something just pass through me with the speed of a bullet and break into a business building on my right, the entire glass in that floor shattered as proof at how powerful the force was.

" . O-oowie~" A-a girl? Wait wait, that's not quite right. She has wings and a staff. "A toothfairy?"( **Vent . . . I will shove your weapon up your ass after this)**

Oh C'mon! I only know Tooth fairy my whole life.

 **(How about Pixies? Tinkerbell? Sprites?)**

What are those? Some sort of soft drink? ( ***at this point, the author gives up and the story progresses)**

"Huh?" The "Toothfairy" looked at my direction with her pink orbs, hmm, power buttons?

"are you perhaps . . . . a robot?" She was flabbergasted at what I said. "Um, no . .I-I'm not a robot? I am . .the CPU candidate Rom" CPU? yup, definitely a robot.( ***Author is triggered*)**

"Um . .Rom? P-please to meet you"

"L-likewise . .but anyway, w-why are you here?" She ask, seemingly confused about my odd appearance here. "I ,uh. Went to the bathroom for a huge piss, and when I get out, everyone is just gone. So I'm here to find out the heck is going on-"

"Don't tell me, you didn't hear our warning"

"Um, no. I didn't heard any "alarms" or warning?"

"A-at any case. P-please, evacuate from here,Y-you shouldn't be here. it's dangerous!" she demands with all the seriousness she has. Why does it felt like facing a new co-worker.

"H-hey,can I at least know whats going on?"

"AAAgh!" something purple and white just took off towards another building two blocks further from Rom's landing spot. "Oh no,M-miss Nepgear" Rom switches priorities and proceeds to catch up with this "Nepgear"

"Okay, pretty sure they're female super-solider robots with human skin." Now back to what I'm looking for . . . .

"Well, shet" remember the wolf I met before? Yeah, except that this one has deep purple color, bigger body size and definitely not cuddle-friendly. It's definitely similar. " Such furry-ousity" Dammit me, since when am I the type to give bad puns?

 _*Ping ping ping*_

"EHHH!" When I look back at my phone, a list appears instead of the GPS app. It read question marks all over." Great, now it's bricked?" The huge wolf turns it back on me, the tone must've caught it's attention. I swear I better get rid of this app soon.

"A-a-ah" I think I pissed myself, This things humongous size is intimidating!

"Grrrr" and now is just like staring in the face

"B-back off" The biggest irony is that I was the one who moved steps back out of fear, pointing a futuristic musket with a blade attachment at hand like my life depends on- WAIT,WHAT?! W-where did this come from? I-I thought I left it at Compa's?

The word "Start?" appeared atop the wolf's head when I saw through the muskets scope, right atop the red cross-hair. The Bad idea vibe literally filled my head, but seeing that I have little to no option to progress, I pulled the gun trigger.

 _*Bang*_

The gunshot rang through the entire city along with a pained howl seconds later as the wolf took the shot in the shoulder. Red fluid pours out of the wound while it paints its azure fur crimson. I might not get away unscathed for what I did, I could go for a pacifist route by following Roms advice to retreat. But, I'm here to know what this App has to offer.

*Ping ping ping*

Speaking of the devil. Aren't there any other convenient method to see the damn notification?

( **Objective: defeat the "wolf")**

" _. . .. You can't be serious, right?_ "I look at the description in pure disbelief. The jackass who made this believed that I could beat the crap out of THAT is definitely a madman?

The ground shook as the giant roared out of pure anger, it's violent purple eyes screams deadly all over it.

 _Sonuvabheatch!_!


	9. Re2- &3 WHAT KIND OF PLOT IS THIS?

Notes: "Speak"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _*Sound effects*_

 _ ***Intensified** **soundtracks***_

 **(AUTHOR'S BULL SHIT COMMENTARY FROM THE 4TH WALL)**

* * *

"Sonuvabheatch!" this app cant be serious? Me beating this thing? Thats just suicide!

 _*Groaaar!*_

"HEY, what the hell do you think your doing-"

 _*Thud*_

A familiar white-theme girl with blue hair crashed on thin air, as if an invincible barrier is blocking her path. I find it quite entertaining, not for long as she's strikes me with the death glare on me. Geez, don't break the ice will you.

"Now . ."I went back to the wolf. It roared loudly at my face. Normally, when you are in fear, one could intimidate back to regain your composure.

"Let me tell you this, I am quite the adversary!" I took a famous quote from a certain green masked hero-

 _*Groooooar!"_

And apparently it didn't work, whoever the hell suggest me this idea is really cocky at his luck."Imma excuse myself" I ran for my life, while the wolf is hellbent to pursuit me towards the end of time . I should start gaining distance if I want to at land a hit with this weapon since this things weight is too light for me to handle.

 _*Groaaar*_

"Gaaah!" I was soon faced with an intensive weight that forced me down to the ground. As I re-open my eyes. The giant monster pinned my shoulders to the ground, it's jaws opened up ready to devour me.

*Krauk*

It bit my left side as I move my head to the right instinctively, _*Krauk*_ another try to my right. This time, it has more speed than before as it scratched my cheeks, but it plants itself on the ground.

"Screw off!"

 _*Bang .bang*_

The wolf screeched in pain as I attack it's stomach, causing its body to lump down with a loud _*Thud*_. After removing the weight of my shoulders, I starred at my weapon, surprised of its firepower. Curious, I decide to poke it's seemingly dead body with the blade section of my weapon.

 _*Swish*_

"Oi!" A slash from it's claws nearly hit me. It then trashed all it could reach, acting as a decoy for the monster to recover its footing as it's head hasn't pop out yet. "This must be my chance!" I unleashed a barrage of slash attacks using the blade section of my gun, focusing onto it's front limbs to make sure that this guy will have a hard time chasing me in case it manages to release its head. I maintained a good tempo and distance on my attack since the front claws can still scratch me.

15 seconds later, its head already popped out of the ground, and I really have to thank for my decision to keep a distance as it IMMIDIATELY bit towards my direction after it submerged. " Holy shet!" I took leap back to gain my chances to run away, the situation becomes similar to a famous cat-and-mice cartoon.

 _*Roar!*_

Damn, its already catching up this fast?

 _*Bang . . .bang!*_

For whatever reason, my rate of fire decreased. But two powerful shots were released my gun, I realized one of them had a glimpse of yellow lightning effect on it

 _*_ _ **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!***_

A deep, agonizing howl echoes through the city as those powerful shots pierced through it's muscles. The large body crashed to the giant wall guarding Planeptune and huge rubbles started to rain down to entomb the huge monster. "I-is . .He dead" I decide to check my app, and guess what: It's bugged with red question marks again. "Why did I decide to follow this app again?" I asked myself meaninglessly. Guess it was an all-for-nothing quest. At the very least, I now had more vast knowledge about this wolf-based monster and experience in wielding this weapon.

"C-can you hear me!" a familiar, soft spoken voice called from outside the barrier, I turned back to find Rom outside, knocking some sort of glass- like plastic barrier. "Y-you're the robotic tooth fairy, Rom?"

"I-I'm not a tooth fairy" she retorted.

"Well, you look like one, alright" I joke around.

"I'm not, just listen to me . . " Her sudden outburst took me aback a bit. She seems very nervous, judging on how much air she inhaled there. "Um . .er . .it's". Geez, she is a bit of a wreck, ain't she?

"Look . . .you don't need to get so nervous against a someone with similar physical age. Thats not cool, sis" I think she's very nervous at this point, parts of her exposed body turned slightly red like a cooked crustacean. "A-anyway, that Fen- .. monster from before, is it dead?" H-huh?

"I don't know . . ." looking back at the ruble I caused and that monster's strength, I wonder the exact question too." Trust me, your not the only one who wants to know"

"T-then . . .. W-would you mind release this . .barrier?" I don't even know when or how it appears. . .

 _*prang*_ a symmetrical cut started to form above my atmosphere and started to dispatch itself with the sound of shattered glass. The fragments immediately vanished into thin air. Rom hesitantly moves forward, however as she passed a certain distance. She walked faster until she was now in front of me.

"T-thank you . .for helping us" she made a quick gratitude bow before inspecting the rubble, I guess she also refers to her. .sibling I guess. "Hmm, and you? "I asked against the other person beside her, this girl however has light-pink hair, more mature body proportions ( ***Ehem*)** compared to Rom, and she wields this magnificent gun blade.

Just as a reminder, mine is more of a modified musket while hers has more resemblance with a futuristic gun sword you seen in fantasy- sci-fi rpg's from the likes of Zheno Chronicles series . . or maybe more advanced than that.

'No . .I'm not, we're friends" Huh, now that I looked at her carefully, her uniform's theme reminds me of this city. Wait . . . .Wait, wait a minute, she must be? . . .Urrrgh, maybe I need to confirm my curiosity first before jumping to conclusions.

"Um, c-can I ask something?"

"Yes?" we stared at each other. Those eyes, they were the same as Roms. "Are you perhaps, . . "

 _*ROOOAAAAR!*_ The shet, it's still alive! From all that firepower from me . . and these guys? The wind blows once again against it's earthshaking roar. "How can it still stand after that amount of damage we inflicted?" She said, confusion and tension can be felt from her expression.

 _*Bip bip bip bip!*_ AAAAAAGHHH, Now what does this shitty app wants at this time?

 _(_ _ **Story mode: On!)**_

. .Eh, uh . .What? The hell is this suppose to mean? Dammit, whats with this thing trying to change how y story works? And . . .whats with this Lady's face ( **Translate: OAO)** It's creeping me out.

"D-d-did you . .J-just b-broke the fourth wall?"

'And did you just peek into a guys thoughts?" I retorted, and she somehow looks embarrassed already. I think I heard her mumbling" I can't marry anymore" or what so. . . .geez, I guess this is what adulthood and female hormones do to you, huh?

 _*Shhhiiiiing*_ W-where did this voice-

"H-huh?"The phone I kept in my hand shines brightly, "W-w-whoa"I nearly dropped it as the phone suddenly heated up, that I nearly dropped it . "Watch out!" This girl grabbed my phone the moment it fall.

 _*Flash*_ a strange force of light burst out of my phone.

"Uaaah" I was surprised to see Rom being pushed back into a building. "W-what . .Happened?" However, to the other girl retains her position as if unaffected by the light. Her hand, seems to scan the device out of curiosity and seconds later stunned out of shock. "J-just what the hell is happening?" I checked into my phone for any clues.

* * *

( **Party member: X Sub-member) [the usual Neptunia Party setting]**

 **-Vent(Room master/leader) X -Nepgear**

* * *

Huh? Nepgear? Isn't she's Rom's Senior? I recalled Rom used "miss" formality before. "So . .i guess we're stuck together for the meantime . . .Miss Nepgear" I said, using the same formalities Rom does to addresses Nepgear. And what I got is her face covered by hints of embarrassment.

"I . .i guess." Nepgear snatches my phone to find any means to remove her from the party, but no avail. Then she gave it to me a bit rudely. "Geez, I understand how you feel. But . . . . don't we have more pressing matter now?" I convinced her. Seeing the monster had regain it's stamina

"Y-your right . .i have to take care of this Fenrir"

"i see . . .HAH? Seriously?" are you telling me that this is THAT Fenrir, the world devourer in Nordic mythologies? Jeez, for a first encounter, I already got some big-shots. And man, It really lives to its legends( **Uh . . I hate to burst your bubbles . .. but, this is not THAT Fenrir, Vent)** Oh boy, Can't wait to meet other mythological beasts and slay them ( ***sigh* geez, Vent. Guess there's no stopping you)**

 _*Slam* *Roooaaaar!*_

"well that was fast" I remarked at Nepgear, who had already land a hit to the Fenrir to the I followed her, I took a bit of my optimism into my strike since it is already in a weakened state, it's legs have a hard time supporting itself and it barely responded to our attacks.

 _"Oh C'MON! LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME, DAMMIT!"_ However, it doesn't respond the slightest me off ain't a good idea, pal!

As this continues on, I start to lose the mood to fight as I found it a bore chore to harm an enemy who won't fight back. I stepped back before i examine my app mid-battle, regardless if the Fenrir attack me or not. And finally found the party disband option. A notification popped up from my screen.

 _ **(Party disbanded)**_

Nepgear seems to notice it as well as her head twitched a little bit, and she seems to be more onto the fenrir and believe that I would ran to safety that she left. I decided to abandon the fight and continue to look for the other citizens. However, a heavy burden seems to cloud my thoughts. " . . . .Carnivores don't just abandon their hunger that easy" especially when in a dying state like before.

Something about it's purpose makes me feel uneasy. "Is that thing really here to fulfill it's natural habit? Then why would it stop now?" seems like it has a different purpose . . .

"Arf-" . . . .Hey . . . . . that Fenrir . .is a mammal, right? Author

( **Uhhh, Yep. Why's that?)**

* * *

 _ ***ROOOOAAAR!***_

It's been half an hour since I separate myself from this thing. I was completely astonished that this . . Thing tanked the assault of 8 people for such a time. Even if this is a raid boss, isn't it a bit too tanky to even survive that much beating? And we're talking about people who're capable of crushing solid concrete with their bare hands( **That's kinda exaggerated, Vent. Read your script properly dammit!)**

What monstrous defense. This luggage behind me . .i hope the tides turned to my favor with it.

"Alright . .show time- "Now that I zoom closely to it using the attached scope. It's actually moving slowly. It's crawling towards the building now . . beside that door is someone in pink . . .and she has this syringe . .WAIT JUST A SEC? COMPA?! WHAT'S SHE DOING THERE? Don't tell me?

"I-it found the shelter?" So It was actually trying to find food that time? . . .No, I believe that's not the main case . .I know EXACTLY why it's here.

"I- I need to get it's attention, Dammit!" I bend to my knees and took the snipers position, I exhaust my breath to calm myself. "Okay, you can do this . . .it's supposed to be half-dead at this point"

 _*Bang*_

However, it only hit a rock beside Compa. The pebbles scatters like bullets, damaging everyone close to her. I can see more people popping out with a trolley to pick her up. "DAMMIT!"I guess all my pent up emotions just loose it after that, I swung my rifle out of frustration.

 _*Bang*_

Unintentionally, my finger slipped and i fired what I guess was the last bullet I have for this round. It bounce through rocks and some of other metals before finnaly penetrate the Fenrir skin right where I want it. " _BULSHET!"_ So now, I have an aim of a professional sniper with standards by doing trick shots? You can't be serious? It must be the rifle setting messing me up, right? How can my normal aim be more inaccurate?

"THE HELL? YOUR TRYING TO KILL US?" the same blue haired girl with an axe, who crashed through my barrier complained. I only shook my head before turning to the wolf. "HEY PALLY, YOUR LOOKING FOR THIS!"I showed it strands of blue fur with some red fluid dripping down. Seeing this, the wolf gritted it's teeth ever so hard. It's pissed just as i expected . . . .However, what happens next wasn't what I was expecting.

"The hell!" The weirdest part is it starts cover itself with dark, purple clouds out of nowhere.

" _Welp, fack. This isn't part of the plan"_

 _ **(*ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!*)**_ With a world-shaking roar, the clouds dissipates. By that time ,it had grown more . . **edgy** and stronger, which is obviously not a good sign. . .. yes, it is THAT **EDGY** of a monster design that it makes a genetic black hedgehog look like a generic douchebag and I need to bold it out in my sentence.

" _I'm SO not ready for this"_ I said, running outside the city without a single care of the shout from everyone else.

 _*Pim pim*_ . . .This app really wants to be uninstalled, huh? I bet it's asking for reviews. To my surprise, this came instead . . .

 _ **(Objective: GTFO of your city and git gud)**_ YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME ABOUT THAT, MOTHER-

 _ ***GRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!***_

S-SO f-fast, w-when did it-

 _*Chomp*_

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH" Before I could even perceived it's presence. The abnormal Fenrir had took the first strike. An indescribable pain pulsates through this mortal body as it's jaws impaled deeply inside that it collides and broke my bones. Blood gushed out of me like water being released from a soaked sponge.

Everything started to feel heavy and void, the temperature dropped in a way that makes me felt fear. My body has already become a dog toy now, being trashed like a ragdoll with my head being smashed to the ground first. Everything looks pitch black, however I am awake . . .I think my eyes are now blind now and my skin felt numb to feel the endless pellets of pain are inflicted to my body.

Long story short . . I'm as good as dead . . . .

 _*_ _ **Game over!***_

The notification pop-up appeared in front of my blackened vision instead of from my phone. . . . . . . . . .

So . .this means I died eh? I felt myself in relieve, with a twist of melancholy I guess. Not because the pain had subsided, but . . . maybe because I left them without a proper farewell . . .

I laughed at my fate. My consciousness drifting though the endless space, so this is . .what is beyond life- . . .

* * *

 **Vent: is THIS SCENE REALLY NECESSARY?**

 **In one way . .Yeah.**

 **Vent: I MOTHER FRICKIN DIED HERE?**

 **Well . . .sorry about that bud . . .But I do like that bit of a plot twist. And it's clearly stated that you'll GIT GUD!**

 **Vent: WHAT KIND OF STORY PLOT TREATS IT'S PROTAGONIST LIKE A SECONDARY, REPLACEABLE CHARACTER!. -**

 _Chapter 2- CLEAR_

 **Vent: WHAT THE ACTUAL FAK?**

 **your not replaced for god sake. Can't you just be patience? Can't you see that your story has no "Complete" label on it? So . .That means the story moves on somehow.**

 **Vent: . . . .*A-stone-ished***

 **Oh boy, this will take sometime . . .Anyways, thanks for clearing the second chapter/ark so far.**

Readers : WHY IS IT SO DAMN SHORT?!

 **Bruh, Just as a reminder. The script is writing itself, and the author is translating said script into a digital Fanfic(?)**

Readers:You don't tell me that some kind of "Divine revelation" just popped into your head. It just feels like your forcing the plot to make things interesting . . .

 **Well, its like they say: The future is a river of infinite possibilities. That also includes the possibilities of "out of the box", so just hang to your seat belts for a teaser of the third ark . . . .**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuugh . . . " it's cold . .still . .. and this soft, cold sensation . . is this . .snow? H-how?

" -okay" a . .shade of red seems to be in front of me. I . .it felt like . . she's . . . .

 _ ***Cough***_ I feel a stinging pain as hot liquid burst out of my throat and mouth,

"God- . . . –mo . . .. –Ther . .. . hang . .on. .us- . .little . . ." That's the last thing I heard before waking up in a unfamiliar room.

" . . . . .".my surroundings were filled with wood everywhere. I guess some kind of cottage? . . . Whoever saved me must been very considerate about me, not only did they patch me up with herbal bandages, they also sewed my clothes, weapons and cooked me food: a yellow stew of corn. . . . .

Oh ,a kid of my age. She's sitting down at a wooden chair beside me and stares at me with plain curiosity, the girl with clear silver hair then stood up and left me alone without any exchange of glances nor words. As I make my way into the well-made soup. a knock on the door averted my attention.

"Come-" I said, placing the already-empty dish at the floor as the person let himself in. The man, with short-silver hair like the girl, sat in front of me, right at the chair the girl was before. Who i might assume as her sister.

"Are you . .Perhaps the one who found me?" He shook his head

"No, the one who found you was an adventurer with red hair and a great sword, we promise her that you'll be in safe hands" Hmmm . . . Looking around, this place is a wooden house. Am i perhaps somewhere deep inside a forest?

"Do you know where she went? I might need to repay her someday"

"No, She left us without a word just recently. She also say that she desires no money, and only wishes to be remembered her as "Chris" instead" Chris huh . .so a guy it is. "I see . .then, tell me where I am?"

"You are in my Orphanage, somewhere near Lowee. I shelter those who are victims of the dark age of the Console war" The . .dark age of the console war? "Hmm . . .the d-" I quickly shut my mouth, realizing the decorations around the room.

"Your . .celebrating Christmas?" He nods. An awful feeling suppressed my curiosity. "Care to join us? we're about to celebrate Gamindustri's new year, or do you have another place you should be in" the latter has made me so much thinking, I do feel like someone is waiting for me . . .but. .

"I'll stick to you guys, besides. I don't really like being bedridden for so long" He nodded understandingly, with a small smile on his face. He then lend his arm to me. Offering a handshake

"Fron Leonhart" . .his name sounds like someone from a high society?perhaps, an aristocrat of Gamindustri? from the dark ages? he doesn't seem to be that menacing . . . . i guess,but. My body seems to say otherwise by reacting a bit violent, suppressing the sudden surge of hatred is difficult.

"Ah . . .i guess I still haven't move on from my past"

"Um, your past-" He seems to be extremely uncomfortable talking about it, I shouldn't go further than this. He seems like he wanted to move on from whatever hellish scenario he went through his life, and that sentence somehow dissipates the strange tension from my body.

" . . .Vent . .Please to meet you"Not to desire conflict at my state, I replied with peace. and as we shook hands.I can feel the animosity within dissapeared.

"Likewise, Vent. Now, we better not let the kids do all of the task, do we?"

* * *

 **From this short (Prologue) of Ark 3, the timing is seriously supposed to be in sync to "OUR" New year. Unfortunately, my luck crashed down like Falcom riding a boat to leanbox. So . .yeah quite late, and this sucks IMO.**

 **Anyways, I'll make Vents new year scenario someday, and I will immediately jump to the 3** **rd ark. Anyways Thanks for reading thus far and happy belated new year to you all.**

 **Now this Fron guy . . .hmm,he's intriguing me . . .**


	10. Re: 3-1: A new routine in Lowee Eh?

**Neptune:** Hey! What's nepping guys. It's Ya main Protagonist, Neptune. . . . . .

*Crickets*

-what's with that awkward silence? Oh, is it because you guys were so eager to see me? Don't be shy now? i know you miss me-

 **Nepgear:** Neptune . . Isn't this story about that boy -

 **Neptune:** OH! That thing . . .Fufufu, do not worry about that. He turns out to be a secondary character after all I even confirmed it with the author ***Lies!***

 **Nepgear: No way!** But . .He has more screen time. * **Nepgya face . .MY FAVORITE SHET!*** Shouldn't protagonist have more influence with the story

 **Neptune:** Buuuut! Without the existence of ME and my world (?), his story won't even exist. So in influence is stronger than him, which means I AM STILL MAIN PROTAGONIST. Period.

*Three individuals only left a defeated breather*

 **Narrator** : * **looks in disbelief*** . . . alright, lets just wrap this intro . .

 **Neptune:** Hahaha, You two still have a long way to beat this old nep.

 **Narrator** : Whateve-

 **Neptune:** Mr. Narrator, I have a favor to ask?. You'll be our punching bag since the author wants us to be around level 20 is while we're still level 8. At the very least this will compensate our lack of "Screen time" in this story

 **Narrator** : Ehhhh! No way! I can't even fight!why can't you use Verts Kine-*Mmmmmppphhh*

 **Neptune** : YOU FOOL! Don't mess up with the natural order, which is the timeline!

 **Nepgear** : G-gomen, N-narrator-kun. My sister is just that determined in getting the spotlight. At the very least, let me heal your wounds later.

 **Narrator** : I better get some damn good insurance. .*Coughs* . now, Anything else before we start?

 **Nep sisters** : Nope

* * *

A new routine in Lowee

* * *

( **Vent)** (Note: 1 day after "The" New Year festival chapter . .which will be release someday)

 _*Yaaawwn*_ i stretched my arms as i got up to remove the stiffness from the body.

" _Man, I did say that I would stay here . . . . . . .But to think I would end up working here"_ I though of the deal I made with Fron last night, I must say he's pretty good at negotiating

" _Sneaky opportunist would be the best to describe his attitude"_ Well, enough with the silent talk, I'll start my day early.

 **(Get!**

 **-Lowee- casual costume set** : A set of clothes which consist of a black- blue striped jersey, sport pants which are covered by a thick, white jacket. . . . .)

I decide to use the jacket when I'm about to go outside the orphanage. I mean, honestly, it's rather uncomfortable to wear it and its crazy talk if you go out of lowee without getting frostbite after 30 seconds out there.( **You're exaggerating again, Vent!)**

The first place I went is the fire place, because the cold here is THAT chilly once I left "The guest" room.

"Morning" Fron greeted from the kitchen, from the smell in the air, he's cooking some kind of Fenrir soup just like yesterday.

"Your using the same food again?" I asked

"well, it's the leftover from last year" oh great, way to break the ice, Fron.

"Ha ha. Your making me look old" some kids giggled in response. "Fron? Will that mean that Bento is closer to become a grandpa soon?" No, I am FAR from being that old. I'm still 9 years old, and last time I checked my birthday is still 2 months away. "Now now, we don't want him to Vent up his temper on you " The kids continued to laugh their ass of.

"why do you do this, Fron?"

"For the fun, why?" I kinda question that statement.

 _*poke poke*_

"What?" I convert my gaze to the right and stared at the girl beside me.

Fiora. She is Frons little sister with the same age as me, and the first person who I made contact with, literally She does that to anyone as a way to communicate with others. I, despite for being here for 3 nights , can already get used to this. On the contrary Fron is still digesting this fact actually never states the reason why she ever spoke, even the kids only said that they never heard her voice.

As I see the papers in her hand, I understood her intention. "Fron we're going to the city for some supplies" Fron screamed in pure dismay of a high-pitched whale and blocks the main entrance to the dorm like his life depends on it. Man, talk about over protective.

"NO! I SHALL NOT LET YOU PASS, SISTER!" He's . . .crying? is that genuine tears?

"CAN'T YOU IMAGINE THE HEARTBREAK I WILL FEEL IF I LOSE YOU! OH , MY SOUL COULDN'T TAKE IT! IT WILL BE BETTER FOR ME TO DIE INSTEAD OF SEEING YOU DISSAPEAR INTO THE WILD . . ."

As Fron continues to be the drama king he is, we all stared with slight concern about his mental health, While the kids found it funny and laughed their ass of like watching a circus play.

I see Fiora moving forward to give her big brother a hug, her facial area glitters with light effects and heart shapes started to float up from thin air as she stares at his face with an innocent stare. Doing something "Moe" towards the older sibling. . . .Uh, whats the meaning of Moe again? I just read it through the script. Is it like, Cute?

"AHHHHH~" Fron fell flat to the ground, his hand grasps his heart as if he has a sudden heart attack., his face however shows signs of pure ecstasy and bliss . " OH . . .I . .i see . .it . . . your determination. . .. . .Y-you've grown so much . .F-fiora . . "

" _WHAT THE-!"_ How much of a drama que-, I mean king for this case, he is?

" . I . .i can't stop you . .after all . " and with those "last words" Fron laid down unconscious. I seriously want to question his definition of bravery someday. Because if I want to describe whats going on, it's her sister flirting her brother like some kind of bro-con drama.

"AND VENT!"

"WHAA!"I freaked out when he resurrects from his comatose state, J-just the sight of it nearly burst my heart.

"IF I SEE EVEN A SCRATCH ON MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER, THAN I WILL ASSURE PAIN WITHOUT END!" I wasn't even intimidated against his threats since he never show any sign of being a good fighter, despite his VERY aggressive tone and threat.

he's very clumsy and quite the doofus, and a bit too trustful to people. Seriously, the kids don't even need to break a sweat just to prank him.

"Does this happen to be a routine here?" Fiora nodded,

As she went ahead towards the door,I went back for the jacket. When I looked back at Fron for a second, He had become the kids new plushie toy as they played with his unconscious body. I swear his soul is sticking out of his mouth right now in a comic fashion.

" _This guy . . . . . "_.

* * *

 **(Snowy forest- Depths)**

So we were suppose to turn right when we see the branched road which leads to Lowee. However, Fiora decides to use the middle way on purpose. While i just decide to follow the flow for now. . . .Until now

"Why're we using this road again?" However, no notes were send off that i can say that her reason is something interesting judging by the her rather happy-go lucky posture she has at the moment. "Just make sure we go back fast" Fiora responds with a cartoon-ish sweat drop and heavy breather.

* * *

 **(Lowee-district: Market place)**

Man this place is god damned crowded, almost as Planeptune in busy day. The chilly atmosphere of Lowee melts against the liveliness of this place as people express themselves through their goods, a musical performance of someone singing something out of 5-pb, and any other social interaction.

Fiora typed on my phone as a means of communication, from her text message she wants us to split up to obtain the ingredients faster. As I ask her about Fron's statement, she claims that she'll be okay and she will "Negotiate" with him later if things get out of hand.

( **Get! Potato X 3, Avian Meat: x5, Carrots X 3, Ice golem Crystal X 5, Nep-bull x2)**

I used my phone camera to get a copy of her list and photo shop makes things easier to mark my part. i just added the Nep-bull as part of Frons request, which he hid at the back of the paper since Fiora actually forbid him to drink some. Though, I can understand his "Urgencies" since he works hard to feed on the kids life. He probably needs all the damn caffeine he can stock up.

"Now, where the hell is she?" 15 minutes have passed since we're separated, and messaging her gets me nowhere. I guess being a regular here doesn't mean quick shopping I guess thought, I decide to pay first.

([ **Vent]** gave 2,000 credits to the cashier)

As I let the clerk register all of my grocery and paid for the exact amount, I sat on a nearby bench near the exit, the sight of people enjoying the "opera" up ahead entertains me from boredom.

"Hey, Baby~" from the sound of it, someone seems to have lost it.

"Your kinda cute, doll face. How about I treat us some " ( ***Sigh* I swear I really need to get more flirting scene reference)**

When I see the source of the sound. Some husky man had pinned Fiora against the wall. "Oh shet" I ran towards her position. And by the way, I'm more concerned about the man instead of Fiora.( **Eh?)**

"Hey, Don't touch her" The man grows this mocking smile at me, " and what the hell you're doing? Punch me? You barely gonna leave a mark of me, kiddo"

"This is for your own good, Pal. So I'm asking this nicely-"

"Hah? I ain't buying it. C'mere sweet hea-" Welp, It's too late apparently since he touched Fiora's shouler already. "GWHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" sparks of lightning discharged all over the mans body, moments later. The man fell flat, unconscious with his burnt body twitching out of control as electricity continues to discharge all over.

"Welp, I tried" Fiora and I left as the locals started to gather around the poor man. Of course, after paying the store for Fiora's part.

Maybe I need to describe her powers a bit: From what I was told from Fron yesterday, Fiora has the ability to channel up to four elements in Gamindustri magic, Fire, water, thunder, and wind from her surrounding.

For this case: There was some electric plug a few centimeters beside her leg, which she can use to amplifies the "static electricity" during skin contact. This is in-fact a restriction order from Fron

"Man,I'm getting the chills just by seeing that agai" a reminder that Alcohol and Fiora don't get along.

" _I know!"_ I translate her actions as she gave me a light punch through the shoulder. . . .

"Huh . . s . .-trange" why is my body suddenly numb and heating up . .

 _ ***Thud***_

* * *

"Uhh . . . .What was tha- eh?" I . .i can't move my body? And this itchy uniform . . . . .

" _YOU CAN'T BE FRICK'IN SERIOUS!"_

When I woke up, I was already in a pajamas of some mecha-animation protagonist. TIED UP WITH MINING ROPES AND A THICK BLANKET. And being feed chicken soup by babies. While so, I can see both Fron and Fiona giggling like teenagers discussing their crush at the "distance".

"LET ME GO!" However, everyone respond . . .. .In a sync, Mind you. "STAY THERE AND EAT"

These kids know what they're doing at least, except they tease me non-stop by giggling and spitting everything..

"Ahhh~" I shut my mouth tightly this time and look away. Until I heard some of them sniffing and bawling.

"O-oni-chan . .a-are you mad at us" HRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH, calm down emotions, calm the hell down.

"Did you hate us because we're doing this without your permission?" HMMNGNGNGNGNGNG, must . .resist . . .cuteness overload.

"W-we're so sorry!' That last baby cried and ran beneath Fiora's Panties. I'm surprised that she didn't even yelp, though her face is clearly crimson as blood. And everyone looked at me like some kind of bully.

" . .Just this once . .. " and with that, I let them play the nurse role. It is both exciting and embarrassing at the same time.

" _you know what, it's not_ _really that bad, it's actually heart-warming"_

"Awww~"everyone groan in disappointment as they no longer serve me soup. Oh thank god that's over-

"Thank the goddess I still have some in the pot" Fron, you son of a Bheatch.

"Did you plan this all along, Fron?"I screamed angrily.

"No~" He said, but CLEARLY you plan for this Fron, you can't hide your grinning Frontal expression from me. I'll give that sly fox a piece of me when I'm cured.

Now, I could understand Why Fron grinning is normal as he is the expressive one who does the "Baby sitting" job directly, But the mute Fiora showing me something other than a poker face?

" _THAT is clearly a rare case, Period"_

 _ ***Poke***_

I was then poked in the cheeks by Fiora, and damn I was surprised how everyone was gone that fast. I think I hassle myself too much. Since she "talks" through a messenger app, I decide to change the "Interface" for a moment

* * *

Vent: "*Where is everyone?*"

Fiora: "*They went outside to buy some soup ingredients*. * Noire wink emoticon*"

* * *

 _Huh? Fiora uses emoticons now? Never knew she's good at expressing herself considering her mute state?_

* * *

Vent: "*Did you and Fron plan this all along?*. *Angery Blanc emoticons*"

Fiora: "* yes *", *Happy Nep-nep emoticon*

Vent: "*And me being shocked to so suddenly?*"

Fiora:"*T-that's . . ..?*.

* * *

I re-examined Fiora's face, i see a hint of guilt and fear from it

* * *

Vent:"*It's obviously a yes if you do It on purpose, I nearly thought I died there*"

 _*10 seconds of hesitation from both parties*_

Fiora: "* T-that wasn't intentional, it's an accident*" .

* * *

Fron did mention about "Her powers are suppressed" and "Unstable that it may trigger unconsciously" . . .

* * *

Vent:"* alright alright, peaces yours for the taking*"

Fiora:"*Thanks, buddy*. * Vert and Neptune cheers emoticons*"

* * *

As I obtained her latest response, she stood up and left the room. All whats left is the awkwardness I felt during our chat.

" _It felts like talking to a different person"_ I was expecting some short response like the usual, since I thought she's the anti-social fellow she is. But hey . .. .They did say "Don't judge a book by it's cover" as a quote.

"I must say . . .You're a interesting fell'a to know with" I remarked before resting myself into darkness once again.

.

.

.

.

 _*Ping*_ Eh, now what?

Fiora: "*BTW, Fron just posted your pictures to the Internep * Insert generic Nep-tube link here*"

OH, THAT GUY'S GONE AND DONE IT THIS TIME!

* * *

 **Author** : *Speaks from TV* Welp, we can pause the chapter here for now. Also, why am I here in a Tv? Apparently I'm in my phone busy raise my lily points on White heart from a certain collaboration event. . ..And college is being a pain in the ass lately with their new internet provider . . ..

Also, Don't worry about fillers anymore because next chapter is ASSURED to be something relevant.

I know that this is the end of the chapter. But i leave you guys this script which will be important for the plot , so let me make this as a "Omake" cut scene instead of a normal one. And i will use a different format, sorry

* * *

 **(With the video now spread onto Nep-tube. Vent will now be known as a meme material in gamindustri, and lets just say that . .he didn't take it lightly at the slightest)**

Vent: That bastard! I know thats a prank, but this is just a bit too far god dammit!.

 **(Feeling humiliated, Vent takes a stroll out of the room, eventually finding himself inside Fron's room. an evil grin suddenly formed on his face)**

Vent: Sorry to intrude~ . .. Now, where do you keep your perverted magazines, so I can shove one to your sis, hehehe~

 **(For the sake of a poor revenge mischeif. Vent searches beneath the bed . .and found absolutely nothing)**

Vent: Well, this sucks . . . .now that I look at this room, I shouldn't really expect him to be that type of person. I judged him too quick at the end.

( **As Vent was about to leave the room,** **3 books atop of a work desk took on my interest)**

Vent: well well, what do we have here . . .. "AC 7(VII): Tales of Barbatros", "XXXX"( **Disclaimer: This is not a lewd magazine)** and "The ruler with contradicting souls"

 **(The three books include a well-written Novel with a royal medieval era like cover, another one which is not a perverted magazine with a locket and a costume made cover made of monster fur, and a comic book with the picture of a guy and a girl facing each other, respectively)**

Vent: Whats his taste of book actually? He could love the comic since he likes to crack jokes, the novel could also be a source of jokes and good story telling for entertaining kids, but this fury book however . . .

( **Vent flinched as he heard the sound of footstep and laughter from outside)**

Vent: Oh crap, they're here already? Talk about coincidental timing . . .Ah, dammit, I can't go back to my room now, and my frick'in phones is not available at the damn moment .

( **Panic, Vent decide to take one of the books immediately)**

Vent: Better than being empty handed. I'll return it tomorrow, Fron . . .

( **As Vent left towards his "room", he reads the book he had in his possession. Neither did we know that . .those book will affect him more than anyone can expect)**

 **(Now back to the Basta- i mean, Fron)**

Fron: Huh . .. .i swear there were supposed to be 3 books here . . . . Oh . so tired, I'll ask Vent for it tomorrow

( **Thankfully, the owner of said books was just dead tired for all the mess he went through and decided to hit the sack)**


	11. RE 3-2: a downfall chapter already?

". . . . . ." I stare blankly at the white scenery with black writing, after what seem to be a drowsy awakening. My mind was blank and my hand moved to get the book off of my face. I guess end up sleeping mid-way of reading this book. It's about this adventurer who has one of his many shipwrecks and ends up exploring a new continent enslaved by this demon called much as I liked the lore, the details about his journey took the cake. Every detail of his actions were elaborated so that I could imagine his actions and senses in my head. It brings me peace in the mind that-

"-AHHHH!" . .Huh, Fron? Is he in a fight?. Man, and I was about to continue reading towards the good part. But my chest felt really uneasy, as if something bad was about to happen.

 _*Drap drap drap*_ welp, that answers that. . . .

The sound is heavier than our normal footstep indoors. Everyone living here never went inside with any shoe wear as it was their tradition to do so. I decide to set some things up in the room and instantly hide beneath the bed.

 _*Bam BAM!*_

The sound of a heavy object trying to take down this well-made wooden door. " _Man, this is a bad day for Fron. The doors are all his woodcrafts built from scratches"_ i wonder what else our "guests" destroyed.

 _*Blam!*_ The door was send flying, it crashed through the wooden wall as if a giant cannonball just went through it. What surprise me more is these weird people coming from what remains from the door.

" _Aren't those . .a bishops uniform? But why the emo black purple theme? and those mask looks rather . .disturbing. . ."_ Ahhh, I see? Are these like Gamindustri's cultish organization? One who rejects the goddess revolutionary blessings and follows this "deity of sin".

Many books I learned from Frons documents happen to describe this name, some would say she was once a goddess gone rouge against the rules of nature. Others would say an interdimensional being who travels to space to eliminate planets. All which leads to the ultimatum of her being sealed by the four goddess which governs Gamindustri.

Back to reality, the two cultist only look against each other and search throughout the room, as if they communicate without sound. What are they? Robots? Or are they using telepathy. I guess it makes more sense with the if that's not convincing enough, they seem to have this weird crystal implanted on their arms, glowing menacingly red. One of them perked up that instant as if my gaze has caught the crystals attention.

" _O-oh shet!"_ he seems to have noticed something, facing my direction. Did we have an eye contact? I never knew those crystal accessories are like some sort of eyes. "That bed . . ." I started to sweat profusely as one of them slowly approached my direction, this guy also summon this weird katana . . .whait, why is that katana familiar with -

"HAAAAA!" with a thunderous roar, he sliced my bed in half, exactly a few good distance from slicing my right arm. " . . ." there was only silence and white feathers falling down, which I assume was the pillow acting as a dummy unit for me. My heart feel like bursting as the mans blade continues to scratch the floor with a loud screech.

" _The hell? I thought he really know my hiding place?"_ Then he kneeled and I soon find myself eye to eye with the guy with the mask. Well, not technically with that creepy eye-cover with a gem placed on its center. (kinda like Rider Medusa from Fate series). " well,Hello there boy"

"Yo . . ." I said nervously as we exchange a "friendly" gesture, the mans body clearly said otherwise as he reached his katana.

 _Bang_

Panic, I took a secondary gun from my sleeve pockets and blasted his face with a burst fire. "GYAAARGH!' he screamed inaudibly loud as the pellets grazed his face. I rolled towards the bottom of the drawer and took off my gunblade. I skid as fast as I could through a hole in the wall to get out of here in hopes to get revenge one day . . . .

"Your not escaping!"

 _*Bang*_

"AUUGH" with a ear-breaking scream, I rolled down as the shock caused me to loose balance, and I felt the pin-shaped object pierced through my shoulder. Seconds later another wave of pain surges through me, which may be way worse than what the flame bringer Prometheus could experience, this one petrified my nerves. My breathing felt heavier thanks to the situation I am, and my head feels like splitting as strange high-frequency noises echoes loudly in my head

As those sounds dispatched and my nerves recovered abit, I feel my hand and body being touched all over by those guys. All I can do is stay still while I lost most of my money and equipment: Including Frons emergency gun, my gunblade, and a pocket knife I secretly took from Fiora's molester days ago. Knowing that fighting them now is a fools choice for death.

" **( &%$&$ %^&%^&%-^%$*(* -%!*!"" :} *y**!" I heard someone talked gibberish, and it only make less sense to me thanks to my ears being "half- awake". However, those muffled voice amplifies the pain within my head to the point that I thought an earthquake would occur. As the sound continues to subside overtime, I can hear those cowards running away.

 _*Fwoom*_ I heard something lit up . . . Then I felt the chill in the air disappearing.

 _*Shhhhhhh*_

" _Mother fu-"_ I was a bit confused at why the temperature increased. When I turn my back, I was greeted by a bright orange color of flames. I tried my best to roll over towards the cold ice. My body however, only nudged a bit thanks to the numbness.

" _Move dammit!MOOOVEE!'"_ At last, i rolled to the sideways, my late reaction results in my attire burned up, the wools slowly turned into ashes and smoke.

" _Ow-w-w-w, hot"_ with my current clothing, chilly atmosphere had no trouble reaching my skin. It felt like a thousand needles raining down, piercing my skin with each tick sends shivers down my backbones.

 _*Rap . .tap tap*_

" _Crap"_ I quickly jumped to a nearby tree hole and hid there. Those cultists returned, with a shovel to pick up "My ashes" into a garbage bag. What in the pits of tartarus are they gonna do with that? Some kind of offering to their god? Judging by their skull attire and dead-ly weapons, they probably worship a deity which may manipulate the afterlife.

"HEY, HE's LOOSE!" I looked at my left, where a cultist grunt points to Frons house-

" _NO WAY?!"_ I was beyond shock to see an injured Fron lashed some of the cult which took the kids and Fiora hostage, only to fail before a mighty axe's hilt knocking his head. The wielder wore something more of a knight with the hood of an assassin rather than a bishop-theme. The rage boiled my blood to the point where my skin ignores the chilling atmosphere.

" _. . . .FROOOOOOON!"_ by impulse I was about to leap towards them and beat the living crap out of them. However, my body thought otherwise and ran away as far as I could. My hand covered up the bullet wound on my side, hoping to erase any trace of blood to prevent a search party on their side to hunt me down.

" _D-dammit all!'_ My mind curses for not being able to help and the vision of the man will continue to exist within my memory. I ran away from what once was a place I nearly called home. A few steps later, I found myself wanting to witness the place for one last time from a higher ground. So I climbed a large rock to observe the place.

The wooden home Fron built, his entire sweat and blood, crumbled from the crimson fire. The man himself was now dragged away, dead or alive i cannot say. The kids and Fiora were forced to walk with their face being covered by something which reminds me of a public execution. However, even without the covers. I can already tell that their face is of person whom lost hope.

My thoughts and feelings were distorted and bent out of shape. I can feel myself walking aimlessly as if I'm surrounded by some kind of magical fog. Each step only became heavier by every distance I take. But it's not because of physical fatigue, but rather something else restraining me from leaving. Guilt

" . . . . ." Eventually, those feelings vanish. However, when I grasp onto a tree. The scent remind me of Frons house, and it drove me mad as the image of them resurfaced crystal clear. "RRRGH!"I punched an innocent tree in hopes that the physical pain will let me forget, whileso i had to shut my mouth tightly to silence myself from being detected by those guys.

" _Why . . ..?"_ I asked myself, tears began to bottle up and disrupt my vision. But this does not hinder my punching accuracy towards the tree.

" _Why did this happen? why am I powerless against it again?_ " I continued to question my strength as I stared at my scarred hands. Eventually, I feel calm and satisfied enough to stop this legs are too weak for intense work, so I slow down my moving pace to contain my stamina against the start of an rough blizzard.

" _I don't know who they are. But if I one day find them. Surely, -"_ the longer my mind talks, I started to have a deeper and demonic voice, as if some demon of destruction has possessed me.

" _ **-I'LL JUDGE THEM AT THEIR OWN CLEANSING FIRE!"**_

* * *

 **(Narrator POV)**

As the boy made his vengeful oath, a cloaked individual sat at the top of a cliff, the person stared at Vent and then towards a spare cloak held by a hand of fair white skin. A hand which may belong to a innocent women by it's elegant appearance, yet the way she held a crystal dagger was that of an experienced fighter. Further emphasizing her beauty, the dagger shone like a million treasures despite the traces of combat existing within the weapon.

" _Even now, you're still flowing with fate's stream."_ a smile manages to pop out of the hoodie as her vision looked into Vents eyes. _"perhaps a trial would do . . ."_ The individual tied the spare cloak onto the crystal knife, and throws it onto a tree which was 10 feet away from Vents position as if she predicted Vents would go towards that direction. "Are . .you certain about this? even that dagger is-" a younger female sound asked, which came from another cloaked figure emerges from behind the dagger wielder, the former possess significant amount of red hair flowing out of her cloak. "Yes,i am my dear. After all, this was all set in motion for your . .intriguing question, though I must admit I am not so sure that this will end well for our . .Ex-hausted friend over there" The red hair remained silence until the former decides to ask something.

"Let his strength decide the outcome . . . . .lets now focus on you, are you done with your adaptation lesson?" The red hair nodded as a sign of approval, she extends her right arm and clawed her fingers, lines of fire began to circle around the space around her hands. A second later a sphere of fire floats atop the casters hand, gaining the older ones interest as she grins in superb. "Excellent-" the red girl later grasped her. "I believe now is the time to demonstrate it, please track those lost sheep for now. We will begin the next preparation right" The youngest nodded before disappearing quickly into a puff of wind.

As the dagger women looked back. it stands correctly that Vent has reach out to the hoodie and the crystal dagger without a second thought, treating it as his luck. Smirking with brimming excitement from behind her hidden figure as she wonders the boys journey against this seemingly vengeful ordeal.

" _How deep can one dive into an abyss alone before he succumbs to the darkness . . . . . and lost himself once again "_

* * *

A/n: **SON OF A ********, Another authors block after another. Ugh, this stinks. But I want to lead Vent to reach out towards an interesting future. It's not that im sick with the Oc's joining Nep and gang and slay whatever evil fate has in store. It's just my personal challenge to type something different from other than the mainstream**

 **(Yeah right, like writing an Oc fanfic isn't a common thing) Dammit narrator!**

 **But anyway, from the looks of it. Man's gonna have trust issue with himself. He did blame himself for Compa and (Now) Fron. And these girl seems to take interest in Vent. and whats this Pyromancer's question that leads to the existence of this ordeal? perhaps she is the mastermind of the cult? or perhaps something more interesting than that. We can only hope to know that in future chapters.**


End file.
